Le passé recomposé
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Jack perd la mémoire, Sam mène une enquête dans le passé de Jack et fait de terribles découvertes.
1. Chapter 1

**Le passé recomposé**

Aurélia

LE PASSÉ RECOMPOSÉ

Saison : Début saison 8.

Episode : aucun en particulier

Disclaimer : pas à moi pas de sous, le fun uniquement.

Genre : aventure, romance

Classification : accord parental souhaitable

Résumé : Jack perd la mémoire et Sam enquête sur son passé pour l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs.

1ère partie

Il ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt. La lumière était éblouissante. Une douleur lancinante lui martelait le crâne et l'empêchait de penser.

Il se hasarda à soulever une paupière et vit près de sa tête un objet en bois, qu'il reconnut comme un pied de table. Sa vision était brouillée et quand il voulut s'asseoir tout se mit à tourner.

Il se rallongea avec un soupir en attendant que le plafond et les murs arrêtent leur danse folle autour de lui. Puis, sa vision s'éclaircit et il vit qu'il était allongé sur un sol dur, un parquet car il pouvait sentir l'odeur du bois.

Quand enfin il put s'asseoir il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une pièce qui ne ressemblait en rien à une chambre à coucher. C'était plutôt un salon, avec des fauteuils et une table basse. Il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là, avait-il trop bu ? Sans doute, vus les cadavres de bières sur la table basse et une bouteille d'alcool tombée sur le sol. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de boire autant ? Pourquoi n'était –il pas chez lui ? Mais au fait c'était où chez lui ? Là ou ailleurs aucune importance. Son mal de tête était violent et lui brouillait les idées.

Il décida de faire le tour de la maison, il devait forcément y avoir un lit quelque part, un endroit pour enfouir … enfouir quoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il ne savait qu'une chose, c'est qu'il se sentait vraiment mal. Mal au cœur, mal au dos, aux genoux, au crâne. Mais quand est ce que cette douleur allait s'arrêter ? En titubant il arriva jusqu'à la salle de bain et il ne reconnut pas le visage qui lui faisait face devant la glace. Un visage qui lui fit peur ! Des cheveux ébouriffés, un menton mal rasé, les yeux rouges et profondément cernés, les traits durcis, et puis ce sang, sur sa tête. Avait-il été blessé ? Il eut de nouveau un vertige et avança en titubant dans le couloir, il ouvrit une porte et vit le lit, il tomba dessus plus que ne s'y couchât, et sombra aussitôt dans une torpeur proche du coma.

Dans la salle de briefing SG1 attendait patiemment le général O'Neill. Oh il n'avait qu'un petit quart d'heure de retard ! La ponctualité n'avait jamais été son fort, il se faisait même un point d'honneur à arriver après tout le monde , cela faisait partie du personnage qu'il voulait bien montrer aux autres. C'était de la même nature que de faire l'idiot quand on lui parlait de choses scientifiques. Mais depuis qu'il dirigeait le SGC il faisait un peu plus attention, poste de responsabilités oblige ! Il était rarement en retard, et quand cela lui arrivait c'était toujours justifié, une urgence de dernière minute ou un coup de fil. Ce n'était pas volontaire.

-Quelqu'un a vu Jack ce matin ? demanda Daniel.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu répondit Sam, nous avions bien un briefing de prév 30, c'est étrange en effet.

Elle se leva et descendit à la salle de contrôle où Walter Harriman venait d'arriver.

-Sergent, vous n'avez pas vu le général O'Neill ce matin ?

-Non, mon colonel, hier soir il est rentré chez lui, assez tard d'ailleurs. Effectivement, il devrait être là ajouta t-il en regardant sa montre.

-Je vais l'appeler dit Sam, en remontant les marches métalliques.

-Alors ? demanda Daniel.

-Il est chez lui, d'après Harriman.

Elle composa le numéro du général, la sonnerie résonna longuement, rien, il ne semblait pas être là.

-Il est peut être sorti, dit-elle, je vais essayer son portable.

-A la quatrième sonnerie, on décrocha :

Grognement.

-Mon général, c'est Carter…

Silence

- Mon général ? redit-elle.

Autre grognement.

-pas… de général ici… et la communication fut coupée.

Sam resta un moment stupéfaite, me suis-je trompée de numéro ? dit-elle à mi voix.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Sam ?

-Je n'en sais rien du tout. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un faux numéro et pourtant j'ai bien l'impression que c'est lui qui m'a répondu.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Qu'il n'y avait pas de général.

-Quoi ? fit Daniel interloqué.

-Vous devriez recommencer dit Teal'c calmement.

Sam rappela, mais cette fois-ci personne ne décrocha.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? dit Daniel.

-Il faut aller chez lui, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Naturellement dès qu'il s'agit de Jack ! Dit Daniel. Excusez moi Sam, recula t-il devant le regard noir de la jeune femme.

Daniel, je n'aime pas ces sous entendus. Le général O'Neill est un ami pour moi, rien de plus dit-elle avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.

Devant l'air septique de Daniel, elle ajouta plus doucement:

-Je m'inquiète pour le général, c'est normal non, vous aussi vous êtes inquiet ?

Daniel se contenta de hocher la tête en silence, il savait très bien que cette discussion ne mènerait jamais à rien.

-Moi également colonel Carter dit Teal'c.

-Merci. Allons-y.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils sonnaient à la porte de chez Jack. La voiture du général était devant le garage. Il sonnèrent. Le silence leur répondit.

Daniel posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit facilement la porte.

-Jack ne ferme jamais ses portes à clé ! C'est pas sérieux, dit-il en pénétrant dans la maison. Une forte odeur d'alcool les assaillit dès le couloir. Sam courut jusqu'au séjour, le spectacle était désolant, des bouteilles de bière vides et une autre de whiskie qui se répandait sur le sol. L'odeur venait de là. Aucune trace de repas, la cuisine était en ordre.

-Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend de boire autant ! dit Daniel en colère.

Dans la chambre Sam avait trouvé Jack étendu à plat ventre sur le lit. Il était tout habillé, n'avait même pas enlevé ses chaussures. Il gisait en travers du couvre pied, les bras en croix, immobile.

Oh mon dieu ! pensa t-elle, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? La chambre ressemblait à un vrai champ de bataille, les tiroirs étaient ouverts , des vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Des livres traînaient un peu partout et des papiers et des revues s'entassaient sur des chaises. On aurait dit qu'un cataclysme s'était abattu dans la pièce.

-Daniel, Teal'c appela t-elle.

Tout de suite elle avait vu le sang, sur l'arrière du crâne. Il avait dû tomber et s'était ouvert le cuir chevelu.

-J'appelle la base immédiatement, dit Daniel.

Sam avait posé ses doigts sur le cou de Jack

-Son pouls est faible mais il respire normalement. Vous croyiez qu'il s'est fait cette blessure en tombant ? dit-elle en regardant ses amis.

-C'est possible dit Teal'c, s'il était ivre, il a pu perdre l'équilibre.

-Jamais je n'ai vu Jack ivre au point de tomber, ce n'est pas normal dit Daniel. Il s'est passé quelque chose ici.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous dit Sam. Elle s'était assise près de Jack et écoutait la respiration laborieuse de celui-ci. Elle lui prit la main, elle était chaude mais inerte. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Tout ce qui atteignait Jack, l'atteignait elle aussi profondément. Beaucoup trop pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Le retour se fit en silence. Ils suivirent l'ambulance dans les rues de Colorado Springs, et atteignirent bientôt la base.

Dans la petite salle attenante à l'infirmerie, SG1 attendit une heure.

-C'est long dit Sam, beaucoup trop long. Je vais voir.

-Je vous accompagne dit Daniel.

-Non, restez, je préfère y aller seule. Le docteur Bright ne pourra pas me virer de l'infirmerie vu mon grade, dit-elle légèrement.

Elle faillit se buter dans le médecin qui venait les voir.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir, qu'a fait le général, vous êtes au courant ?

-D'après Harriman, le général a quitté la base assez tard hier, vers 22 heures je crois dit Daniel. Il ne paraissait pas malade, seulement fatigué. C'est tout docteur, nous n'en savons pas plus. Quand nous sommes allés chez lui, il y avait de nombreuses bouteilles vides sur le sol, on a conclu qu'il avait trop bu.

Le docteur Bright parut surprise.

-Il avait bu ?

En tout cas il n'a pas une trace d'alcool dans le sang, pensa t-elle C'est étrange !

-Il est réveillé ? On peut le voir ? demanda Sam.

-Il vient de reprendre connaissance, mais je préférerais que vous attendiez pour le voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a besoin de se reposer.

Le docteur avait l'air gêné et Sam s'en rendit compte tout de suite.

-Vous nous cachez quelque chose docteur ?

-Non, dit-elle en hésitant un peu. Mais je ne peux pas parler de la santé du général, le secret médical, vous comprenez.

-Non, dit Daniel, on ne comprend pas, le général est notre ami et on s'inquiète pour lui.

-Je suis désolée, seul le général pourrait me délier du secret médical, le concernant.

Et elle sortit avant que SG1 ait eu le temps d'ajouter quelque chose.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois en pensant la même chose. Janet les aurait laissés entrer.

Le docteur Bright fit venir le docteur Mac Kenzie au chevet de Jack. Elle se sentait un peu dépassée et avait besoin d'aide.

Le général était allongé dans son lit, un pansement sur sa blessure. Il était pâle et se reposait les yeux ouverts en fixant le plafond. Il ne parlait pas et c'est cela qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille du médecin. Lui qui râlait tout le temps à l'infirmerie ne disait rien, il se laissait faire passivement, ne répondant d'ailleurs à aucune question et fuyant le regard des autres.

Il se sentait très mal, entouré de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui eux avaient l'air de bien le connaître. Il était dans une pièce toute grise qui ne ressemblait pas à une chambre hôpital, car il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Il gardait le silence dans le vain espoir qu'on le laisse s'en aller. Quand il voulut se lever une infirmière aussitôt l'en empêcha.

-Mon général, il ne faut pas bouger. Recouchez vous dit-elle en l'aidant à se rallonger.

« mon général » pourquoi l'appelait-on comme ça ? Il n'était pas militaire, il était …. Il ne savait plus. Avec terreur il s'aperçut qu'il ne savait rien de lui, même pas son nom ! Il n' était personne.

Horrible angoisse. Le vide.

Le docteur Mac Kenzie diagnostiqua une amnésie due sans doute à un traumatisme crânien. La blessure à la tête n'était pas due à une chute, comme on l'avait supposé dans un premier temps mais à un violent coup qui avait causé une légère fracture. Le général avait la tête dure, il aurait pu mourir dans cette agression.

Le docteur Mac Kenzie fit appeler le colonel Carter pour lui faire part de l'incapacité du général O'Neill à tenir son poste.

Elle en fut atterrée.

-le général est amnésique, mais c'est passager docteur ? Il va vite retrouver la mémoire ! n'est ce pas ?

-Je ne peux faire aucun pronostic pour l'instant dit le psychiatre. Il faut au général beaucoup de repos dans un endroit calme et familier où il puisse tranquillement se reconstruire. Cela peut demander quelques jours, comme quelques années, ou même jamais.

Sam pâlit brusquement

-C'est possible ça ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-C'est rare, mais cela peut arriver. Il faut s'attendre à tout. le général a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui constamment pour stimuler sa mémoire.

-Que proposez-vous docteur ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre des décisions mais à la famille du général.

-Il est seul, l'armée est sa seule famille dit-elle.

-Il n'a pas une épouse ?

-Si, mais ils sont divorcés et je sais que Sarah a quitté Colorado Springs et qu'elle habite New York.

-Pour le moment il peut rester à l'infirmerie, ajouta le médecin.

-On peut le voir ?

-Oui, mais attendez vous à un choc, il est très différent et ne reconnaît personne. Il ne faut pas le fatiguer. Juste quelques minutes.

Après avoir expliqué la situation à Daniel et à Teal'c ils entrèrent dans la chambre de jack , le cœur battant sourdement et la peur au ventre. Comment allaient –il trouver leur ami ?

Sam s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. Il avait l'air normal, il parlait avec l'infirmière qui venait de lui apporter son repas. Elle l'aidait à s'asseoir dans le lit pour l'installer confortablement. C'est alors qu'elle vit SG1 sur le pas de la porte.

-Mon général vous avez de la visite, dit-elle à son malade.

Il leva les yeux vers ses amis. Il savait qu'il devait les connaître, mais leur visage ne lui disait rien. Une belle jeune femme au regard bleu inquiet s'approcha timidement de lui. Il plongea dans son regard avec surprise, c'était exactement ce même regard qui hantait ses nuits.

Elle lui sourit

-Comment allez-vous mon général ?

-Bien dit-il, à part ce mal au crâne !

-Salut Jack ! dit le jeune homme aux lunettes.

Enfin un, qui ne l'appelait pas « mon général » Il avait dit « Jack » ? je m'appelle donc Jack.

L'autre homme un grand balaize avec un curieux symbole sur le front, se pencha et dit simplement.

-Bonjour O'Neill.

Maintenant il savait son prénom et son nom. Le docteur n'avait rien voulu lui dire ce matin. Il n'avait pas insisté et pensait qu'il serait simple de tromper ce médecin. Lui faire croire qu'il se rappelait ce qu'il glanait à droite et à gauche depuis qu'il était là. Les personnes ne faisaient pas attention et parlaient devant lui. Il fermait aussi souvent les yeux pour avoir la paix et se contentait d'écouter. Il avait appris ainsi qu'il était militaire et le chef de cette base. Il n'avait pas trop compris ce qu'on y faisait dans cette base. Ce serait pour plus tard.

Jack avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, il ne voulait pas sentir sur lui le regard inquiet de ses visiteurs. Il pensait qu'il était très proche de ces personnes et qu'elles s'inquiétaient pour lui, mais c'était pour l'instant trop dur à supporter. Il naviguait dans un brouillard épais, et dès qu'il cherchait à se rappeler il se heurtait à un mur invisible, à quelque chose de fuyant et d'impalpable, qui lui donnait de violents maux de tête.

L'infirmière n'était pas loin, elle pria les visiteurs de laisser reposer le général.

-Vous devez le laisser maintenant, il a besoin de dormir.

Sam était restée près de lui.

-Je voudrais rester un moment s'il vous plait.

L'infirmière acquiesça :

-Alors juste une minute.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et le contempla en silence. Il la regarda. La présence de la jeune femme blonde lui faisait du bien. Qui était –elle ? Il ne savait que son nom : Carter, mais il pressentait qu'elle était importante à ses yeux.

-Mon général, murmura t-elle, je vous promets de trouver la personne qui vous a fait ça. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je trouverais.

-Merci Carter dit-il en se rendormant.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, geste très familier qu'elle ne se serait jamais permis avant, en aucune circonstance. Mais là elle sentait qu'il avait besoin d'elle, même s'il ne le savait pas encore.

Sam se rendit dans le bureau du général. Elle devait téléphoner à l'Etat Major pour avertir de l'indisponibilité de son chef. Elle fut surprise de la réponse qu'elle obtint, elle devenait responsable de la base jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un nouveau général.

-Mais Monsieur, je ne suis pas la plus gradée dans cette base !

-En ce moment-ci, colonel. C'est un cas d'urgence, je vous nomme chef intérimaire du SGC.

-A vos ordres mon général, dit-elle , puis elle raccrocha.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil de Jack, un peu assommée des nouvelles responsabilités qui lui incombaient. Puis se reprenant, elle appela Walter Harriman.

-Je remplace le général O'Neill jusqu'à l'arrivée du général Carrey, lui dit-elle.

-Bien mon colonel, si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas.

-Oh ! Je compte bien vous mettre à contribution sergent, dit-elle en souriant.

Son premier travail fut de faire une annonce à toute la base, pour avertir qu'elle prenait momentanément le commandement du SGC. Elle pesa ses mots, inutile d' en dire trop sur la santé de Jack. Le personnel n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails. Juste de savoir quel serait leur nouveau patron, pour un temps qu'elle souhaitait très bref. Pour le moment le plus urgent était le retour de deux équipes, SG8 était parti la veille pour une mission culturelle sur P9N765, une planète pacifique où les échanges étaient en bonne voie. Il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème de ce côté. L'autre mission était plus délicate, SG12 et SG17 étaient en mission de secours sur la planète P9B634, la population étant atteinte d'une maladie étrange. Le retour de cette équipe était prévue dans l'après midi. Avant, Sam devrait établir une liaison à 14 h précises, pour évaluer la situation et savoir si les équipes pouvaient revenir sans danger.

Elle fit le tour de la base pour s' assurer que tout allait bien. Elle reçut des mots d'encouragement de la part du personnel, auxquels elle répondit avec sa gentillesse habituelle. Elle affichait un sourire et une assurance qu'elle était loin d'éprouver. Tout pouvait survenir dans une base comme celle-ci reliée au monde extérieur par une porte des étoiles ouvrant sur mille dangers. Elle refusa de se laisser envahir par le découragement et l'inquiétude. Elle assurerait son poste, aussi difficile soit-il avec compétence. Elle le devait, malgré l'inquiétude qui lui rongeait le cœur, Jack était à l'infirmerie, blessé et délesté de tous ses souvenirs, de toute sa vie. Comme il devait souffrir ! Ce vide devait être terrifiant ! Son cœur se serra, et elle essuya rageusement une larme qui coulait. Non, elle devait être forte, pour eux tous, pour LUI , il avait besoin d'elle plus que jamais.

Au grand soulagement de Sam le retour des deux équipes se passa sans problème. La maladie avait été jugulée sur P9B634. Quant à la mission culturelle, elle était en bonne voie. Il y aurait beaucoup de travail en perspective pour l'équipe de Daniel. En effet SG12 avait ramené dans ses bagages beaucoup de documents à traduire, quelques tablettes aux caractères mystérieux, et un artéfact prometteur. Une arme sans doute. Sam était satisfaite de sa journée. Elle allait pouvoir maintenant s'occuper de Jack.

Quand elle le vit elle fut tentée de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait fait, mais c'était peine perdue. A peine avait –elle prononcé quelques mots qu'il l'arrêta :

-Vous savez Carter, ce que vous dites n'évoque rien pour moi.

-Je sais mon général, mais si je vous mets au courant de tout, cela vous aidera peut être à retrouver la mémoire ?

Jack était assis dans le lit, il était moins pâle et n'avait plus de bandage autour de la tête, juste un simple pansement. Il sourit :

-Je me doute que vous êtes très compétente, sinon l'Etat Major, ne vous aurait pas nommée à ce poste.

-Sans doute mon général, ajouta t-elle.

Puis voulant changer de sujet :

-Comment vous sentez-vous monsieur ?

-Bien, dit-il. J'ai juste mes pensées qui sont un peu embrouillées.

-Qu'en dit le docteur ?

-Pas grand-chose, il n'est pas très bavard, simplement que cela peut être long.

-Vous allez sûrement retrouver la mémoire mon général, ce n'est sans doute qu'une question de jours dit-elle avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'avait en réalité.

C'était une conversation étrange, Sam avait l'impression d'être plongée dans un monde irréel, elle parlait avec Jack de sa santé. Ce qui aurait été inconcevable auparavant. Il était inquiet et elle le sentait. Elle essayait de trouver des mots qui rassurent mais ce n'était pas facile, elle était elle-même très perturbée et elle faisait de son mieux pour paraître gaie, et insouciante. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait réussi, mais quand elle le quitta il était souriant, plus détendu. Elle toucha sa main, il la prit dans les siennes et lui posa LA question.

-Il me semble qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier entre nous deux ? Je me trompe ?

Elle rougit violemment et s'en voulut. Ce n'est pas en manifestant de la gêne qu'elle aiderait Jack, elle en était pleinement consciente.

-Nous sommes amis mon général, nous nous connaissons depuis plus de 8 ans maintenant et nous avons accompli ensemble toutes sortes de missions.

Sam était lancée, elle avait passé le cap difficile et pouvait maintenant raconter avec force détails, l'amitié qui les liait tous les quatre. Rien de compromettant la dedans, rien de gênant non plus. Elle voulait absolument passer sous silence cette espèce d'amitié amoureuse qui les unissait et qui était tellement ambiguë qu'elle ne savait même pas mettre des mots dessus. Inutile de plonger le général dans la confusion avec de soi disants sentiment dont elle n' était même pas sûre qu'ils eussent existé vraiment. Et puis amnésique ou pas O'Neill restait son supérieur hiérarchique. Cela ne changeait pas.

Il écoutait attentivement tout en gardant son regard sur elle. Dans ce regard il y avait de tout, toutes sortes d'émotions, de l' étonnement, de la surprise, de la fragilité aussi, même de l'angoisse.

-Vous avez l'air mieux mon général dit-elle après un silence. Vous allez pouvoir bientôt rentrer chez vous ?

-Quand mon remplaçant sera là dit-il. Je n'ai pas trop compris, c'est vous qui me remplacez n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, monsieur, mais ce n'est que provisoire. Quand le général Carrey sera là, je reprendrais mon poste.

-Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne ma sortie !

-Le docteur Mac Kenzie vous l'expliquera mon général. Justement le voilà ajouta t-elle en voyant entrer le médecin . Je vous laisse mon général.

Sam quitta la pièce tandis que le médecin s'approchait de jack

-Alors comment va mon malade ce matin ? entendit-elle

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Elle retourna immédiatement dans le bureau du général, car Walter Harriman l'avait fait demandée pour une urgence.

Sam se plongea dans le travail, et ne releva la tête de son bureau que plusieurs heures plus tard. Elle sursauta Quand Daniel frappa à la porte :

-Alors Sam, ça fait quoi de diriger la base ?

-C'est terrifiant ! dit-elle en riant. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé la somme de travail que cela représentait.

-A ce point ?

-Oui, il y a tellement de choses différentes à gérer en même temps, des décisions de vie ou de vie de mort qu'il faut prendre en quelques secondes et puis des problèmes d'intendance, de cantine, de planning du personnel… et encore j'en passe… Le plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire ce matin, c'est d'ordonner la fermeture de l'iris, alors que je savais qu'il y avait trois équipes dehors. Le pire dans tout cela c'est que je ne saurais sans doute jamais si j'ai pris la bonne décision.

-Oui, dit Daniel, en effet cela doit être très pénible. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Jack a l'air parfois si fatigué, ajouta t-il.

-Oui, moi aussi je saisis mieux. C'est à la fois une énorme responsabilité et un travail de gestion et d'administration qui n'est pas du tout simple à faire. Et surtout une somme colossale de travail.

-Le général Carrey arrive quand ?

-Demain, ouf ! trois jours de boulot et je tourne déjà en bourrique, dit –elle en riant. Mais il y a une chose de bien dans cette histoire, c'est que j'ai compris que je n'aimerais pas du tout faire ce travail en permanence.

-Et si Vous veniez manger un morceau avec nous demanda Daniel.

-Volontiers dit-elle. Sergent appela t-elle , je m'absente une demi heure. Et pensez à aller manger vous aussi !

-A vos ordres mon colonel et merci, dit le sergent Harriman.

Le lendemain à l'infirmerie les nouvelles étaient bonnes. Jack pouvait se lever sans avoir de vertiges. Il devait tout de même faire très attention et se reposer tant que sa blessure à la tête ne serait pas cicatrisée.

-Vous avez eu beaucoup de chances, dit le médecin.

-Il paraît ! répondit Jack. Je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant ?

-Oui, mais pas seul. Le docteur Mac Kenzie pense que votre environnement habituel peut beaucoup vous aider à retrouver la mémoire. La présence de vos amis aussi. Je vais demander qu'on vous reconduise chez vous.

-Merci docteur, dit Jack en se rhabillant.

Le général Carrey était arrivé et Sam le briefait rapidement sur les évènements des derniers jours. Le général O'Neill n'ayant pas encore retrouvé la mémoire ce remplacement pouvait être du provisoire durable. Chris Carrey était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, grand et massif, avec un visage sévère, un regard bleu vif et une propension à sourire qui lui adoucissait les traits.

-Je vois que vous avez fait du bon travail colonel Carter.

-Merci mon général. Permission de me retirer monsieur ?

-Oui colonel, mais briefing à 14 heures. J'ai une mission à vous confier.

Déception dans le regard de Sam, elle aurait bien voulu passer son temps libre à enquêter sur l'agression qu'avait subi le général O'Neill.

-A vos ordres mon général, dit-elle sans poser de questions.

A 14 heures le général Carrey réunit SG1. Sam retrouva son fauteuil avec plaisir. Mais elle aurait tant voulu que ce soit Jack qui soit assis là, à côté d'elle. Il lui manquait, et de bien des façons. On pouvait toujours compter sur lui, il était fidèle au poste et toujours disponible pour son équipe ou pour elle. Certes, il était bien vivant mais son esprit était parti avec ses souvenirs, c'était un homme différent, fragilisé, et qui avait besoin d'aide, ce qui n'était jamais le cas avant.

Dès que tout le monde fut installé, le général Carrey commença le briefing immédiatement.

-Je dois tout d'abord remercier le colonel Carter pour son travail pendant ces quelques jours, je sais que ce n'est pas un travail facile et je tenais à le souligner.

-Merci mon général dit-elle, émue.

-J'ai une mission à vous confier SG1. Il s'agit du général O'Neill. D'après les premières conclusions du médecin, il ne s'agit pas d'un accident mais d'une agression. Nous devons absolument savoir ce qui s'est passé chez le général ce soir là. Avez-vous une idée ?

-Nous y avons déjà réfléchi dit Daniel. En fait il y a plusieurs possibilités.

Tout d'abord Jack aurait pu être attaqué par un voleur qui se serait introduit dans sa maison. Il y a le NID qui lui en veut toujours pour d'obscures raisons. Cela peut aussi être un problème personnel, une de ses relations qui a des comptes à régler avec lui pour une raison X. Ou peut être encore le retour d' une vieille connaissance de Jack dans les Blacks Ops.

-C'est une mission prioritaire SG1. le général O'Neill connaît beaucoup de choses sur notre planète et ses défenses, et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a pu dire durant cette soirée.

Sam était outrée :

-Vous ne pensez pas que le général O'Neill ait pu trahir.

-Bien sûr que non colonel, mais il existe maintenant des drogues si puissantes que même le général O'Neill ne pourrait pas y résister. Qui sait ce qui s'est passé dans cette maison ?

-Oui mon général, j'en suis consciente. Nous nous mettons tout de suite au travail.

-Une question, général Carrey dit Daniel, est ce que la police locale a été mise dans le coup ?

-Non, puisque c'est vous qui avez trouvé le général. Vous devrez d'ailleurs vous débrouiller seuls. Je vous donne carte blanche. Et puisque vous restez à Colorado Springs, je vous confie le général. Il rentre chez lui aujourd'hui. Et je crois que vous êtes les mieux placés pour l'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

Sam était assise depuis quelques minutes dans un jardin public de Colorado Springs. Il faisait beau et elle avait passé une veste légère sur sa robe. Elle n'avait pas voulu venir en treillis ni en uniforme pour ce rendez-vous avec l'agent Barret. Maintenant elle attendait, il devait venir à 15 heures précises.

Il vint s'asseoir discrètement près d'elle. Ils passèrent rapidement sur les politesses et Sam entra dans le vif du sujet.

-Le général O'Neill a été victime d'une agression à son domicile et je voudrais savoir si le NID pourrait être impliqué.

- Il a été blessé ?

-Oui répondit laconiquement Sam, sans rentrer dans les détails.

L'agent Barret n'avait nul besoin d'en savoir plus.

Il hocha la tête :

-Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que cela peut être le NID ?

-Disons que c'est une piste, répondit-elle, juste une piste parmi d'autres.

-Le NID a beaucoup changé, vous savez, dit Barret. Depuis la découverte de la trahison du colonel Maybourne, et du vol des appareils d'invisibilité, il est sous haute surveillance. De nombreuses personnes ont été arrêtées et attendent leur jugement dans les prisons fédérales.

-Et Kinsey ?

-Oh il a d'autres chats à fouetter, je crois qu'il n'est plus en odeur de sainteté à la Maison Blanche. Il s'est trop impliqué contre le SGC et le président l'a à l' œil. Il a intérêt à se tenir à carreau.

-Ecoutez, pouvez-vous quand même vous renseigner, savoir si quelqu'un ne voue pas une haine personnelle au général O'Neill ?

-Entendu, vous pouvez compter sur moi, dit Barret. Je vous tiens au courant, colonel.

-Merci dit Sam en se levant.

Elle sortit lentement du parc toute à ses réflexions et se buta sur Daniel qui venait à sa rencontre.

-Oh excusez moi Daniel.

-Vous paraissiez bien absorbée ! dit le jeune homme en riant.

-En effet dit Sam, et elle lui retraça sa conversation avec l'agent Barret. Il pense que le NID n'est plus en position de force pour fomenter des actions souterraines comme celle d'une attaque contre le général.

-Il est bien placé pour le savoir dit Daniel. Je pense que nous pouvons éliminer la piste du NID.

-Pas si vite, dit Sam, j'attends pour en être sûre qu'il ait fait son enquête.

-Vous pensez que l'on peut se fier à lui ?

-Je crois, il a été franc avec nous l'an dernier. Je pense que l'on peut lui faire confiance. Et vous Daniel qu'avez-vous trouvé, de votre côté ? ajouta t-elle.

-Avec Teal'c nous sommes allés dans la maison du général, il nous est difficile d'éliminer le crime crapuleux, car nous ne connaissons pas suffisamment les lieux, pour savoir si quelque chose a été volé. Peut-être que si vous alliez y faire un tour ?

-Je suis comme vous Daniel, à part son salon et sa cuisine, je ne connais pas la maison.

-Allez-y quand même, on ne sait jamais.

-Ça me gêne un peu. Aller fouiller dans son intimité, il n'aimerait pas beaucoup.

-En temps normal, oui, je comprends , mais là c'est différent et il nous fait entièrement confiance.

le cœur de Sam se serra à cette pensée.

-C'et uniquement parce qu'il est diminué, dit-elle avec tristesse.

-Je pense que vous faites erreur, Jack a toujours eu la plus grande confiance en son équipe, en toutes circonstances et surtout dans les cas graves.

-Oui, vous avez raison Daniel, excusez moi je suis un peu perturbée en ce moment.

-Ne vous excusez pas, c'est normal, nous sommes tous inquiets au sujet de Jack.

-D'accord, conclut –elle, je vais aller chez lui maintenant. Je ne retourne pas à la base aujourd'hui. Vous m'accompagnez ?

-Non, j'ai encore l'artéfact de P6N786 à étudier. Je voudrais avancer dans ma traduction.

-Entendu, je vous tiens au courant si je trouve quelque chose de suspect.

Sam reprit sa voiture. La maison de Jack n'était pas loin de la base, mais cela faisait environ un quart d'heure de voiture depuis le jardin public. En ce milieu d' après midi, la circulation était fluide et elle arriva rapidement devant la maison. Elle trouva une place juste devant.

Elle prit le trousseau de clé dans la boite à gants et s'arrêta pour observer la maison depuis la rue. C'était une construction en bois sans étage avec une terrasse courant sur un côté et un jardinet bien entretenu.

Elle pénétra dans la maison, et s'arrêta en haut des trois marches qui descendaient vers le séjour. Le ménage n'avait pas été fait, et les canettes de bières vides et la bouteille d'alcool étaient toujours sur le sol. Elle savait maintenant que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène, car le général n'avait pas bu ce soir là, les analyses de sang étaient formelles.

Elle se mit à genoux près de la table basse, c'est là qu'elle vit les traces du sang sur le parquet. Il avait pris le coup sur la tête à cet endroit là. Peut-être ne s'était –il pas évanoui sur place, puisque c'était sur son lit qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Il avait dû avoir la force de se déplacer.

Le général rentrait chez lui ce soir, quelqu'un de la base devait le conduire vers 20 heures, cela lui laissait peu de temps pour trouver des indices et tout nettoyer.

Elle prit un grand sac poubelle dans la cuisine et entreprit de mettre de l'ordre tout en essayant de trouver des traces d'un vol quelconque ou d'une vengeance.

Dans le séjour il y avait deux canapés entourant une cheminée, une table basse et une commode. Dans un angle, une table et quatre chaises et une plante verte le long de la baie vitrée.

Après avoir jeté les bouteilles, elle entreprit de ranger la pièce. Dans le bahut en plus de la vaisselle, elle trouva quelques papiers, des factures, des prospectus, un tire bouchon, des pièces de monnaie, le tout jeté en vrac au fond d'un tiroir. Rien de très personnel, et de significatif. On ne frappe pas quelqu'un pour une facture de téléphone impayée ! Dans ce désordre elle retrouvait le colonel qu'il avait été il y en encore pas si longtemps. Une personne un peu insouciante de tout ce qui n'était pas son travail. Il se fichait pas mal de ne pas remplir ses papiers à temps, ou de mal manger comme en témoignait l'état de son frigo. La bière occupait une place importante dans ses réserves, au niveau nourriture c'était beaucoup plus léger, une plaquette de beurre et des cornichons… Elle savait que le colonel se nourrissait presque exclusivement de pizzas quand il n'était pas à la base. Elle sourit à cette image, car elle en faisait autant. Pas le temps de cuisiner avec les horaires démentiels qu'ils avaient, et surtout pas le goût, trop de fatigue, et une envie folle de se changer les idées. Alors quoi de mieux qu'une bonne bière ou plus pour faire le vide, se délester de tous les soucis et de toutes les angoisses de leur vie aventureuse.

Sam continua de passer en revue toute la maison. Elle alla jusqu'à la chambre et hésita sur le seuil. Avec un soupir elle passa la porte, malgré toute la gêne que lui causait cette intrusion dans l'intimité de son général, elle était curieuse.

quelques jours plus tôt, c'était elle qui avait trouvé Jack sur son lit, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'étudier le mobilier de la pièce. Un grand lit en occupait la majeure partie, le reste disparaissait sous un amoncellement de vêtements et de livres jetés au sol, les tiroirs grand ouvert. Elle commença à ranger.

Il y avait quelques photos sur la commode. C'était essentiellement des photos de Charlie et de Sarah. Le cœur de Sam se serra devant le visage du bel enfant blond, qui avait le même regard que son père. Une tragédie dont le général ne s'était jamais remis.

Dans la table de nuit elle trouva un paquet de lettres attachées avec un élastique.

Elle s'arrêta un moment les lettres à la main. Avait-elle le droit de fouiller dans la correspondance de Jack ? Elle hésitait, puis défit l'élastique.

Elle classa la trentaine de lettres en quatre paquets. Sa mère, Sarah, Cathy sa sœur et une certaine Audrey Market.

Avec un soupir elle se décida et ouvrit d'abord les lettres de sa sœur. Il y a en avait trois et elles dataient d'une quinzaine d'années. Elle les parcourut rapidement il n'y avait rien là dedans qui puisse aider l'enquête. Dans la première Cathy annonçait à Jack son mariage, puis il y avait ensuite deux autres lettres pour la naissance de chacun de ses enfants. Rien d'autre. Le général les avait gardé mais on sentait dans le ton de la lettre, qu'ils n'étaient pas très proches.

Les lettres de sa mère avaient un ton plaintif, elle racontait ses misères avec son mari qui la battait et suppliait Jack de l'aider. Il y avait une dizaine de lettres sur ce ton, toutes datée de la même année, puis plus rien. Le cœur de Sam battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine, à travers les mots de sa mère se dévoilait le passé de Jack, son enfance douloureuse, entre une mère faible et un père violent. Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait conservé toute cette correspondance. Par négligence, on met la lettre dans le tiroir et on l'oublie, mais alors pourquoi ces lettres étaient–elles attachés avec un élastique, cela supposait qu'on y tenait, qu'on voulait les garder, peut être même les relire. C'est ce que remarqua Sam à cet instant, les lettres de sa mère avaient été lues et relues, pourquoi ? Impossible de répondre à cette question. Mais ce qu'elle avait appris de l'amnésie allait dans ce sens. Son passé était-il si douloureux qu'inconsciemment il aurait souhaité tout oublier ? Mais pourquoi maintenant ? ce n'était pas le premier coup sur la tête qu'il recevait ! Au cours de ces années à explorer la galaxie, il avait eu plus que son compte de coups, de blessures et de tortures !

Sam poursuivit la lecture du courrier de Jack. Elle passa rapidement sur les lettres de Sarah. Ces lettres dataient de leur rencontre, c'étaient de jolies lettres pleines de poésie et d'amour. Ces mots destinés à Jack la mettaient très mal à l'aise. Elle referma rapidement ces missives et passa à la quatrième pile qui ne se composaient que de trois lettres.

Audrey était l'épouse d'un jeune capitaine, mort sous les ordres du colonel O'Neill pendant la guerre du golfe.

Dans les deux premières lettres Audrey parlait de son mari, qui était ami avec Jack, elle parlait de Paul, lui disait combien elle l'avait aimé, combien elle le pleurait. Sam en avait mal pour elle, les mots de la lettre sonnaient si justement qu'elle ressentait de la douleur avec cette jeune femme.

Le ton de la troisième lettre était différent, Audrey avait appris que son mari était en mission secrète et elle voulait absolument savoir ce qui s'était passé. Elle reprochait à Jack de l'avoir laissé tomber, de l'avoir laissé mourir.

Il y avait peut être une piste de ce côté pensa t-elle et elle mit dans sa poche les lettres d'Audrey Market.

Elle avait fait le tour de la maison de Jack et ne trouva rien de plus. Elle termina le ménage, alla cueillir dans le jardin quelques pivoines. Elle ne trouva pas de vase et les mit dans un verre qu'elle posa sur la table basse du séjour. La maison avait reprit un air accueillant, le général allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Il était 18 h 30 quand elle rentra à la base. Elle alla saluer le général Carrey et le mettre au courant de ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

-Bien colonel, je vois que vous avancez vite. Mais je pense que l'on peut éliminer d'emblée l'agression crapuleuse. Le général O'Neill ne se laisserait pas surprendre de cette façon dans sa maison.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai pensé monsieur. Avec Daniel et Teal'c nous en avons longuement discuté et nous sommes arrivés à la même conclusion. Le général O'Neill a dû ouvrir la porte à son agresseur et le laisser entrer, il devait le connaître. Si vous permettez je voudrais essayer de voir ce que je peux trouver sur Audrey Market et la mort de son mari.

-Entendu colonel, mais si le capitaine Market faisait partie des Black Ops, vous ne trouverez rien sur lui dans les annales de l'armée.

-S'il y a quelque chose à trouver , je trouverais mon général, dit Sam avec un petit sourire malicieux, avec votre permission bien sûr.

-Vous pouvez faire ce que voulez colonel, du moment que votre enquête aboutit, dit le général en regardant Sam au fond des yeux.

Cette jeune femme est pleine de ressources pensa t-il, avec satisfaction. Et il ajouta à voix haute.

-Le général O'Neill n'est pas encore sorti de l'infirmerie, tenez-le au courant des progrès de l'enquête cela l'aidera peut être ?

-Bien mon général, dit Sam heureuse d'avoir une bonne raison d'aller voir Jack.

A l'infirmerie, Jack était prêt à partir, il terminait de s'habiller quand Sam frappa à la porte.

-Ah ! C'est vous Carter, entrez dit-il en voyant que la jeune femme hésitait.

-Mon général, dit-elle, vous avez l'air en meilleure forme ?

-Oui, tout va bien, dit-il.

Il n'expliqua pas que sa mémoire était toujours défaillante, il n'en avait pas besoin, Sam était fine mouche et se doutait bien que tout ne rentrerait pas dans l'ordre aussi vite.

-Mon général, je peux vous parler ?

-J'ai tout mon temps Carter, dit-il, je vous écoute.

Sam se lança :

Je suis allée chez vous, pour enquêter, j'en ai profité pour faire un peu de ménage.

-Merci Carter, je suppose que ce n'était pas du luxe dit-il en souriant.

-En effet mon général. Mais je dois vous dire que pour les besoins de l'enquête j'ai du fouiller votre maison, à la recherche d'indices.

-Fouillé comment ? dit-il, le sourire soudain disparut de ses lèvres.

-Fouillé beaucoup mon général, les tiroirs, les photos, les lettres, dit-elle en hésitant et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Ah dit-il sans émotion apparente. Et ?

-Je voulais vous faire voir ceci, dit-elle en lui donnant les trois lettres d'Audrey Market.

Jack les ouvrit et commença à les lire. Puis il les reposa sur le lit , et regarda Sam d'un air interrogateur.

-Cela ne vous rappelle rien Monsieur ?

-Non, Carter, rien du tout.

-Tant pis, dit-elle déçue. Je vais faire une enquête sur le capitaine Market, j'espère trouver quelque chose sur lui.

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance Carter.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela, monsieur ? demanda t-elle plein d'espoir, peut être se souvenait-il de quelque chose ?

-Comme ça, j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas être facile.

-Parce que l'armée n'est pas bavarde ?

-En effet, ce n'est pas une de ses qualités.

-Vous ne vous rappelez vraiment de rien, ni de la guerre du Golfe, ni d'avoir appartenu aux Black Ops ?

-J'ai de vagues impressions seulement, des flashs, mais le docteur Mac Kenzie dit que tout est normal.

-S'il le dit, on peut le croire, il connaît bien son métier, c'est un très bon psychiatre, dit-elle.

La conversation languissait, Jack n'était pas bavard et Sam se sentait gênée, elle avait encore une chose à lui demander.

-Mon général, je ne suis pas encore allée dans vos quartiers, mais je ne voulais pas le faire sans vous en parler.

-Vous êtes bien allée dans ma maison sans me le dire ? répliqua t-il

-Oui mais c'était différent, j'ai une enquête à mener et c' est le lieu de votre agression. Vos quartiers ce n'est pas pareil, je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer. Nous avons pensé avec Daniel et Teal'c que vous connaissiez votre agresseur, et qu'il peut y avoir des indices dans vos quartiers, des choses que nous ignorons de vous. Est-ce que cela vous dérange mon général ?

-Pas du tout, Vous pouvez regarder où vous voudrez, Carter, j'ai entièrement confiance en vous, en Daniel et Teal'c aussi d'ailleurs, ajouta t-il.

-Et pourtant vous ne vous souvenez pas de nous ?

-Non, mais je comme je le disais tout à l'heure, j'ai des flashs.

-Avec votre permission mon général, j'aimerais y aller maintenant, et puis je vous retrouve chez vous tout à l'heure si vous voulez ?

-Entendu Carter. Tenez, dit-il en prenant des clés dans sa poche, j'ai pas envie que vous tripatouilliez la serrure, dit-il en riant.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? monsieur.

-Parce que j'ai l'impression que vous êtes experte en serrure, n'est ce pas ?

-Si, dit –elle en souriant.

-Vous voyez bien.

L'ambiance était soudain plus détendue. Jack avait beaucoup changé, ce qui en faisait un homme assez secret avec ses amis avait disparu avec son amnésie. Il était plus ouvert plus proche et parlait plus volontiers de lui. Si ce n'était pas au prix de la perte de mémoire de son chef, Sam s'en serait réjoui.

Elle le quitta en montrant les clés :

-J'y vais de ce pas mon général.

les quartiers de Jack étaient à l'image de leur occupant, sobres, avec peu d'objets personnels. Dans l'armoire métallique, des vêtements civils, des treillis et des uniformes, dans le bas , des chaussures et des bottes.

Les murs gris étaient vides de tout tableaux ou photos. Sur la table de nuit la photo de Charlie, elle le suivait partout, dans sa maison, son bureau ou ses quartiers. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit, il y avait un paquet de photos, Elle s'assit sur le lit et commença à les regarder. La plupart étaient des photos de SG1. Sur l'une d'elle, ils étaient tous les quatre. Le cliché avait été pris chez Daniel, un soir où ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de Cassandra. Sam se souvenait parfaitement de cette soirée, une des plus réussies. Sur un autre, il y avait Janet penchée vers la jeune fille et l'embrassant sur la joue.

Sam ne put retenir une larme, elle souffrait tellement de la disparition de son amie . Elle leur manquait à tous et elle se demandait pourquoi Jack avait dans sa table de nuit une photo de Janet. Elle devait lui manquer à lui aussi.

Elle les regardait toutes, attendrie, tous les souvenirs affluaient. Elle regrettait beaucoup cette époque, où ils formaient une équipe de choc, prête à tout, soudée, où chacun jouait parfaitement son rôle, où n'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait pu donner sa vie pour sauver le reste du groupe. Jack lui manquait tellement en mission. Elle pouvait s'appuyer sur lui à tout moment, il savait prendre des décisions en un quart de seconde. Maintenant c'était elle qui commandait et qui avait la responsabilité du groupe. Ce n'était pas toujours une position confortable.

Il y avait aussi plusieurs photos de Sarah et surtout de Charlie, le sourire de l'enfant, avec un gant de gant de base ball, ou en vélo avec sa maman derrière lui pour le retenir en cas de chute. Sam était émue et gênée de fouiller ainsi dans la vie de Jack. Les relations qui les unissaient rendaient cela encore plus difficile.

Elle remit le paquet de photo dans le tiroir. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard, et alla dans la petite salle d'eau attenante. Elle ouvrit rapidement l'armoire de toilette et resta stupéfaite, punaisée à l'intérieur de la porte, il y avait une photo d'elle. Elle s'appuya le cœur battant au rebord du lavabo, une photo d'elle dans un endroit aussi personnel ! Tous les matins et tous les soirs en faisant sa toilette il regardait sa photo. Elle se retrouva le feu aux joues , jamais elle n'aurait dû en connaître l'existence. Elle était entrée sans le vouloir dans l'intimité de Jack, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas avoué, à personne, même sous la torture. Elle décida de taire sa découverte, elle ne lui en parlerait pas. Elle ne se sentait pas le droit de le faire, cela pourrait le gêner.

Elle sortit des quartiers de jack et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Avant de rentrer, elle voulait chercher dans les ordinateurs du Pentagone, des renseignements sur le major Paul Market.

Après être passé par-dessus quelques mots de passe, chose très facile pour elle, Sam se plongea dans la lecture du dossier du militaire. Il avait 40 ans quand il était mort en 1991 et laissait une veuve et un adolescent de 15 ans. On ne savait pas dans quelles circonstances il était mort . Simplement qu'il était en mission sur le territoire iraquien et que son avion avait été abattu par un tir de roquette. Rien qui ne mette en cause le colonel O'Neill. Celui-ci avait eu un accident de parachute à la même époque et avait été fait prisonnier par les iraquiens. Cela Sam le savait et elle put recouper les dates, cela se passait à quelques jours d'intervalle. Le major Market obéissait-il à un ordre de O'Neill au moment de sa mission dans l'espace aérien iraquien ? personne ne le saurait jamais. La femme de Paul avait l'air de le penser dans sa dernière lettre, mais rien n'étayait les faits qu'elle avançait.

Sam sortit des dossiers du Pentagone, pour rechercher parmi les dossiers de l'état civil si elle pouvait savoir si Audrey Market était toujours en vie et ce qu'était devenu son fils. Elle trouva assez rapidement, la jeune femme s'était remariée en 99 et avait eu une petite fille de sa deuxième union.

Sam soupira, ce n'était sans doute pas de ce côté qu'il fallait chercher. Audrey avait sans doute tourné la page et après ce drame avait refait sa vie.

Mais qu'en était-il de son fils ? Elle fit un rapide calcul, il devait avoir environ 29 ou 30 ans. Il n' était ni marié, ni décédé. C'était tout ce que Sam pouvait savoir pour le moment. Puis elle eut l'intuition de rechercher dans les dossiers militaires,

-Bingo pensa t-elle. Le jeune homme s'était engagé dans les marines à l'âge de 18 ans Après des études médiocres, il avait servi au Moyen Orient et au Kenya. . Ce n'était pas un officier irréprochable. Son dossier était chargé, et il avait été condamné plusieurs fois pour indiscipline, et s'était retrouvé à plusieurs reprises au mitard. Les motifs étaient aussi divers que variés, refus d'obéissance, insultes, bagarres. Une forte tête, ses supérieurs le disaient teigneux et vindicatif.

Une excellente piste à suivre pensa Sam.

Le soldat qui avait accompagné Jack chez lui, était reparti aussitôt à sa demande. Il voulait rentrer seul, et faire le tour de sa maison sans témoin.

Il introduisit la clé dans la serrure et entra. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil ; devant lui l'entrée de la salle à manger , à sa gauche le couloir qui conduisait au salon, et à sa droite ce devait être les chambres.

Il fit quelques pas dans la salle à manger. Un grand buffet vitré en bois occupait tout un mur. Il y avait une table ovale et quatre chaises. A droite la cuisine.

Un mur était découpé à mi hauteur et faisait communiquer la salle à manger et le séjour légèrement en contrebas. C'était une pièce très claire, avec une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Une cheminée occupait presque tout le mur de côté. Il s'approcha et regarda les cadres au dessus du manteau de la cheminée. Il y avait des diplômes et des décorations, le tout à son nom. Et puis le portrait d'une jeune femme blonde et d'un enfant. On lui avait dit qui ils étaient, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Sa femme et son fils.

Il se demanda pourquoi il y avait tout cela sur les murs, pourquoi afficher des diplômes et des décorations ? il ne comprenait pas, Cela venait dans doute de Sarah qui était très fière de son mari.

Il alla dans le reste de la maison, sa chambre, la chambre d'amis, les deux salles de bain. C'était une impression indescriptible, il se savait chez lui, mais il avait l'impression étrange d'être totalement extérieur à sa vie. On lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses, sur lui, sur son travail, sur la galaxie, les Goa'ulds. Il savait, mais ne se souvenait pas.

Il erra quelques temps dans la maison, ouvrant un livre, regardant une photo, lisant une lettre, rien, ce n'était que le vide en lui. C'était comme si sa vie était en suspension quelque part au fond de son inconscient. Et c'était exactement cela que lui avait dit le psychiatre. « Vous n'avez rien oublié, seulement les souvenirs se refusent à votre mémoire consciente, ils reviendront sans doute grâce à des stimulations, retournez chez vous, replongez vous dans votre quotidien, revenez à la base dans vos quartiers, dans votre bureau, partout où vous aviez votre vie, cela vous aidera. »

Pour le moment il n' était encore qu'au début du processus de guérison, le docteur avait dit que cela pouvait être long. Mais il n'avait aucune patience. Cet état de dépendance dans lequel il se trouvait le paniquait. Il sentait qu'il avait l'habitude de maîtriser sa vie, de diriger les choses, de commander. Il avait eu un instant d'effarement quand on lui avait dit que le commandant du SGC dépendait directement du président des USA, qu'il était le deuxième homme de l'état, pas officiellement bien sûr, puisque très peu de gens étaient au courant du projet Stargate.

Le pire pour lui était de ne plus se rappeler ses proches, il avait eu un fils qui était mort, et il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Quel monstre suis-je devenu pour ne même pas me souvenir de mon enfant ? pensa t-il en s'allongeant sur le canapé. Il était pris d'une soudaine fatigue, et il s'endormit.

C'est ainsi que Sam le trouva quand elle arriva chez lui dans la soirée. Elle s'approcha doucement de peur de le réveiller et commença à ranger dans le frigo les courses qu'elle venait de faire. Puis elle alla dans le salon, sans faire de bruit elle s'assit près de lui. Elle lui trouva un air fragile dans le sommeil, il dormait si profondément alors qu'avant il aurait senti sa présence et se serait réveillé tout de suite. Un homme sur le qui vive, constamment sur ses gardes, tel était celui qu'elle connaissait. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si profondément endormi. Cela lui faisait peur. Elle prit sa main , il ne se réveilla même pas. Elle l'appela doucement. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Comme il devait être seul ! Ne plus se rappeler de sa vie devait être un tourment inimaginable, dépendre des autres, être obligé de les croire, impensable !

Elle caressait doucement sa main longue et puissante aux fortes articulations, une belle main d'homme.

Daniel et Teal'c entrèrent à ce moment. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en leur montrant le général endormi.

Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent sur la terrasse, laissant la porte ouverte.

-Alors Sam ? comment va-t il ?

-Je l'ai trouvé endormi quand je suis arrivée. Ce qui m'a surprise, c'est qu'il n'a pas bougé et pourtant j'ai fait du bruit.

Daniel soupira :

-Ça fait tout drôle de le voir comme ça !

Sam proche des larmes ne put qu'hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

Ses amis s'aperçurent de son désarroi :

-Vous savez Samantha carter on guérit très bien de ce genre de choses, dit Teal'c calmement.

-Teal'c a raison, Sam, le docteur Mac Kenzie est très compétent.

-Oui, je ne mets pas en doute ses compétences, mais cela fait mal de le voir diminué. Et s'il ne retrouvait jamais la mémoire ? dit-elle la voix tremblante.

-Cela ne fait que quelques jours Sam, répondit Daniel, il faut être patient. J'ai demandé au docteur de m'expliquer un peu ce qu'est l' amnésie. En fait la personne oublie tout, à la suite d'un traumatisme, comme dans le cas de Jack. Mais c'est uniquement psychologique, donc cela peut revenir très vite. Il faut garder espoir Sam.

-Vous avez raison Daniel, certainement.

-Bien et si vous nous parliez de votre enquête, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Sam rapporta à ses amis, les résultats de la recherche qu'elle avait fait dans les dossiers de l'Etat civil et du Pentagone.

-C'est une piste intéressante dit Daniel. Maintenant comment savoir si ce Julian Market est allé voir Jack ?

-J'ai pris imprimé la photo de son dossier militaire, elle n'est pas très récente, mais peut être que le général la reconnaîtra. Justement le voilà qui se réveille dit-elle comme Jack apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Mon général demanda t-elle en lui montrant la photo. Ce visage vous dit-il quelque chose ?

Jack prit la photo des mains.

-Oui , il me semble, c'est qui ?

-Il vous semble ? dit Daniel avec espoir.

-J'en sais rien moi, ce visage ne m'est pas inconnu, c'est tout, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Sam était perplexe il lui semblait que le général avait un air étrange, comme s'il se rappelait parfaitement mais ne voulait pas le dire.

Jack se détourna pour masquer son visage, oui cette photo lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas que ses amis se fasse des idées, et aient de faux espoirs. Il connaissait cette personne, de la même manière qu'il se souvenait d'une foule de choses, des images, des visages, des situations, mais il était incapable de relier tous ces flashs entre eux. C'était très frustrant pour lui. Il fit face de nouveau à ses amis, mais Sam avait eu le temps de saisir son regard.

-C'est qui ce monsieur ?

Sam lui expliqua le résultat de ses recherches sur la famille Market.

-Et vous pensez que c'est lui qui cherche à se venger parce que j'aurai été la cause de la mort de son père ?

-C'est plausible Jack dit Daniel.

-Oui, sans doute répondit Jack. Mais il y en a peut être d'autres qui veulent ma mort, puisque j'ai fait partie des opérations spéciales. Pas toujours du travail très propre, ça doit laisser pas mal de rancœur.

-La difficulté c'est qu'il n'y a aucun dossier concernant les Blacks Ops. Officiellement ça n'existe pas dit Teal'c.

-Qu'est ce que vous suggérez Carter ? dit Jack, parce que vous avez un plan bien sûr ?

-Oui, Monsieur, dit-elle en souriant. Julian Market est en ville actuellement. Nous l'avons repéré, et je propose de le maintenir sous surveillance, et si vous me le permettez j'aimerais faire quelques recherches informatiques supplémentaires.

-Vous voulez pirater les ordinateurs du Pentagone, Carter ? dit O'Neil, moqueur.

-Oui mon général, cela ne devrait pas me poser trop de problèmes, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Parfait, mais parlez-en à votre nouveau chef.

Le cœur de Sam se serra, pour elle Jack serait toujours son chef. Cependant elle devait tout de même en référer au général Carrey. Pour la forme pensa t-elle, il veut faire tout son possible pour aider son ami le général O'Neill.

-A vos ordres mon général.

Elle parlait d'une voix neutre, pour ne pas lui montrer combien sa remarque l'avait déstabilisée.

-Bien dit-il gaiement, et si on buvait une petite bière ? Qui en veut ? dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Oui, je veux bien dit Daniel, pour une fois.

-Daniel, dit Sam si mes souvenirs sont bons vous ne supportez pas l'alcool !

L'ambiance se détendit aussitôt. Jack distribua des bières, Daniel en but une entière et la soirée fut très gaie. Un peu comme autrefois. Un moment de paix que Sam appréciait, elle jetait de temps à autre des coups d'oeils à Jack, mais son visage était impénétrable, comme si tout ce qui était évoqué ne lui disait rien du tout. Elle voyait cependant passer de temps à autre une ombre dans ses yeux.

La nuit était totalement tombée et Jack ne disait plus rien depuis un moment. Il se contenait d'écouter Daniel pérorer et donner la réplique à Sam sur des sujets scientifiques. Il avait décroché.

Il avait à demi fermé les yeux et se relaxait, écoutant ses amis parler. Il se sentait bien avec eux. Ses angoisses étaient apaisées, et le gouffre sans fond qu'était devenu sa vie, lui paraissait plus supportable. Il sentait que bientôt il redeviendrait celui qu'il avait été. Avec ses souvenirs, il pourrait reprendre le cours de sa vie. Il était cependant inquiet, le médecin lui avait dit qu'on oubliait parfois parce que c'était trop dur de tout gérer. Qu'avait-il vécu de si terrible pour que sa mémoire se soit enfuie d'un seul coup ? Il l'apprendrait bien assez tôt ! Seul le temps et la patience pourraient le guérir.

Le lendemain Sam expliqua au général Carrey ses intentions. Il tiqua pour la forme.

Mais il était entièrement d'accord avec Sam.

-Je suis d'accord colonel, à condition que ce que vous trouverez ne sorte pas de cette base.

-C'était bien mon intention monsieur. Le général O'Neill doit passer demain, je lui ferais part de mes découvertes et effacerais toute trace de mon passage.

-Bien colonel dit Carrey en souriant. Il n'y a pas de missions prévues pour SG1 cette semaine. Profitez-en.

Elle se mit immédiatement au travail et commença par le dossier militaire de Jack. Il était né en 1957, et était rentré à l'académie de L'Air Force à 18 ans. Il avait obtenu ses brevets de pilote avec honneur et s'était classé le meilleur de sa promotion au maniement des armes, mitraillette P90, fusil de tireur d'élite HK91, entre autre.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre dans ce dossier, quelques dates, quelques missions. Mais au-delà de 1980 le dossier était vide.

Elle ne trouva pas cela si surprenant et elle ne s'attendait pas à faire des découvertes intéressantes. Elle savait que Jack avait longtemps fait partie des forces spéciales et réalisé des missions secrètes dans le monde entier. Et à partir de 1994 cela avait été la première mission sur Abydos et ensuite plus de 7 ans au SGC.

Rien d'officiel dans tout ça.

Elle alla se chercher un café et un sandwich, et se prépara à une longue nuit de travail.

A ce moment le téléphone sonna :

-Carter dit-elle.

-C'est l'agent Barret, bonsoir colonel. Je voulais vous faire part du résultat de mes recherches.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non, le NID n'existe pratiquement plus, ses membres se sont dispersés, et beaucoup sont sous les verrous.

-Vous avez pensé au vice président Kinsey ?

-Bien sûr, mais depuis son altercation avec le docteur Weir, le président l'a totalement lâché et il ne ferait pas la bêtise de s'attaquer physiquement, même par personne interposée au chef du SGC.

-Je vous remercie agent Barret, dit Sam. De mon côté je poursuis les recherches.

-Vous avez une piste ?

-Peut être ? Mais c'est confidentiel.

-je comprends colonel ! Au revoir.

Sam but quelques gorgées de son café et s'assit un moment pour réfléchir.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Des missions que Jack aurait accompli au Moyen Orient, en Amérique Centrale, car elle savait qu'il y avait passé plusieurs mois.

Sa recherche commença par les fichiers secrets du Pentagone. Elle se heurta tout de suite à des barrières invisibles de codes et de cryptages de données.

Cela ne lui posait pas particulièrement de problèmes, mais ce serait long et sans garantie de résultats. Elle allait devoir interpréter des centaines de données.

Elle s'introduisit dans les rapports de mission des Seals. Elle savait que Jack n'était pas un Seals mais qu'il avait suivi le même entraînement physique, d'adaptation au stress, l'apprentissage du commandement , les méthodes de survie.

Il y avait la liste des militaires ayant servi durant ces opérations, le nom de Jack n'y figurait pas. Elle pensa que son travail était encore plus secret que tout ce qu'elle avait pensé jusqu'à présent.

Elle s'introduisit dans d'autres fichiers, mais là elle ne put contourner les sécurités.

Cela la confirma dans son idée qu'elle touchait au but.

Sam s'accorda une pause. C'est à ce moment que Daniel passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte :

-Vous travaillez encore Sam.

-Oui, et je suis bloquée.

-Il va falloir forcer votre talent dit en souriant le jeune archéologue.

-Certainement. Vous avez laissé le général tout seul, ajouta t-elle, le docteur a bien dit….

-Rassurez-vous, Sam, Teal'c est avec lui, répondit Daniel. De toute façon je vais y retourner tout à l' heure.

-Moi je reste encore un peu.

-Une question Sam, au Pentagone, il ne vont pas se rendre compte que quelqu'un fouille leur base ?

-Pas du tout j'utilise un petit logiciel de camouflage qui masque aussitôt mon passage.

Daniel était perplexe, il ne comprenait pas trop ce que Sam cherchait dans les dossiers secrets.

-Vous croyez que ça va aider jack ?

-En fait je cherche à comprendre qui peut avoir envie de tuer le général O'Neill, c'est tout.

-On a déjà le fils de Paul Market ?

-Oui, mais on a rien contre lui pour le moment. Je crois qu'il faut chercher plus large et ne pas se focaliser sur une seule personne.

-Il est sous surveillance ?

-Oui des militaires du SGC ne le lâchent pas d'une semelle.

-C'est bizarre qu'il soit en ville actuellement. Justement maintenant.

-C'est pour cela qu'il faut faire vite. Bon je m'y remets dit Sam.

-Ne vous couchez pas trop tard quand même, dit Daniel en sortant.

Sam se remit au travail sur ces pages inaccessibles mais sa patience fut récompensée.

Au bout d'une heure elle déchiffra un message plus que laconique mais qui la laissa rêveuse.

Op. 258NJ25

JON. Chili : Santiago, De Costa 131279.

Elle continua sur plusieurs pages et fit défiler d'autres lignes présentées de la même façon. Un nom, un pays, un autre nom ou plusieurs et un numéro qui semblait être une date. 13 décembre 1979.

Le nom de « JON », se retrouvait dans une quinzaine d' opérations étalées sur 10 ans. Elle supposa qu'il était un agent infiltré dans des opérations secrètes. Op. 378PO29

JON : Costa Rica : Esperanza, Vitas, Castillo 140280.

Son cœur battait à grands coups, car elle avait l'intuition que JON c'étaient les initiales pour Jack O'Neill. Malheureusement il n'y avait rien d'autres dans ces dossiers. Aucune indication sur la nature des missions. Elle pensa à étudier les journaux de l'époque peut être que certains faits seraient relatés. Il lui restait une chose à faire, savoir comment était mort Paul Market. Elle trouva rapidement une autre ligne située plus loin sur l' écran.

JON Irak Market 211191

JON aurait-il abattu Paul Market au cours d'une mission de commando ? Le cœur de Sam battait à grands coups, elle était sur le point de faire une découverte qui lui apporterait sans doute une certitude sur le passé de Jack.

Et si ce JON était le Général O'Neill ?

L'étau se resserrait et les accusations dans la lettre d'Audrey Market prenaient tout leur sens. Un indice que Jack et JON étaient bien la même personne.

Sam décida de taire sa découverte pour l'instant. Elle n'était sûre de rien, et ne voulait pas commettre d'impair. De toute façon ces informations étaient confidentielles. Elle n'en parlerait même pas au général Carrey, juste à Jack.

Elle se contenterait de rechercher si Jack avait un nom de code à cette époque. Peut être qu'il y avait des personnes qui le savaient dans son entourage. Le général Hammond devait le savoir.

Elle décrocha son téléphone et regarda sa montre : 3 heures du matin . Impossible d'appeler Hammond au milieu de la nuit. Puis elle se souvint que le Chris Carrey était un ami de Jack. Il devait le savoir, elle le lui demanderait demain à la première heure.

Sam était lasse, avant de quitter son labo elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait laissé aucune trace de son passage dans l'ordinateur. Avec un soupir elle prit la direction de ses quartiers.

La base était très calme au cœur de la nuit ; seuls les gardes restaient en poste assurant la sécurité de chacun.

La lumière parcimonieuse des couloirs les rendait sinistres. Elle hâta le pas pour retrouver l'intimité de ses quartiers. Elle y avait mis quelques objets qui apportaient une touche féminine à la rigueur toute militaire exigée par le règlement.

Elle fit une toilette rapide, elle était exténuée et se coucha rapidement ; mais le sommeil la fuyait. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, naturellement elle se doutait bien, en tant que militaire, que le passé de Jack n'était pas exempt de zones d'ombre, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que cela aurait pu aller aussi loin . Tout en supposant que Jack était bien JON, ce dont elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde, il lui fallait juste une confirmation.

Les noms et les chiffres tournoyaient dans sa tête en un ballet désordonné, ils s'imprimaient dans sa mémoire. Elle les connaissait maintenant par cœur.

Après s'être tournée et retournée dans son lit en cherchant vainement le sommeil, Sam se releva et alluma son ordinateur portable, à la recherche des journaux aux différentes dates et dans les pays concernés.

Le 13 avril 1982 dans la banlieue de Berlin-Est assassinat de Wilfried Kroster homme politique, tué d'une rafale de HK 91 tirée depuis un toit voisin à une distance de 150 mètres. L'assassin ne fut pas retrouvé.

Le 14 février 1984 à Costa Rica assassinat de Costas, Vitas et Castillo, trois narco trafiquants de haut vol, tués de la même façon, et avec le même type d'armes.

Elle trouva d'autres articles correspondants, tous ces meurtres avaient été commis avec un HK91 utilisé dans tous les cas à une distance variant entre 150 et 200 mètres.

Dans ce dernier meurtre des témoins ont vu s'enfuir un homme grand et mince vêtu de noir et portant des lunettes noires avec une valise à la main.

Le cœur de Sam fit un bond quand elle eut la confirmation de l'identité du tueur. Dans un autre meurtre au Chili, ils arrêtèrent un homme du nom de JON. Une photo de mauvaise qualité accompagnait l'article, mais sans contestation possible elle reconnut Jack. On ajoutait dans l'article que le prisonnier avait mystérieusement disparu quelques jours après son arrestation. Sam en conclut qu'il ne devait pas être seul sur cette mission et que les hommes formant son équipe l'avait fait évader.

Naturellement en Irak en 1991 il n'y avait rien sur Paul Market aucun moyen de savoir comment il avait été tué ni pourquoi.

Jack se leva ce matin là avec un fort mal de tête. Mais son sommeil avait été perturbé par des visions de guerre, de Goa'ulds, de prisons. Toutes ces images il ne pouvait pas encore les situer dans le temps et ne faisait pas la différence entre des cauchemars et des rappels réels d'évènements vécus.

Teal'c était resté et dormait sur le canapé, Jack se buta contre un meuble et jura. Teal'c se réveilla aussitôt :

-Ça ne va pas O'Neill ?

-Oh excusez-moi, je vous ai réveillé Teal'c ! Si ça va juste mal dormi !

Jack après une douche et un café se sentit mieux.

-Teal'c, si vous avez des choses à faire, je peux bien rester seul !

-Je n'ai rien à faire de particulier O'Neill et le docteur ….

-Oui, je sais ce qu'a dit le docteur, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.

-Une nounou ? demanda Teal'c étonné ? qu'est ce que c'est ?

Ils furent interrompus par un coup de sonnette.

-C'est ouvert ! cria O'Neill.

-Est-ce que c'est raisonnable de laisser tout le temps votre porte ouverte ? demanda Teal'c.

-Ben oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous avez été agressé chez vous ! Et que cela pourrait recommencer.

Pendant ce temps Daniel les avait rejoint.

-Je passais juste voir si tout allait bien ! dit-il Teal'c on a un briefing à 9 heures !

-Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda Teal'c.

-Je n'en sais pas plus. On y va ? Jack on peut vous laisser seul un moment ?

Jack poussa un soupir exaspéré

-Mais oui, je ne bouge pas d'ici !

-A plus tard Jack !

-C'est ça à plus tard !

Les deux hommes partirent laissant Jack un peu désoeuvré. Sa vie était en suspension entre ce qu'il avait été et ce qu'il redeviendrait sans doute dans quelque temps. C'était un peu perturbant , et il devait bien avouer que la présence de ses amis était bien rassurante. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait fermer sa porte à clé après le passage de ses amis.

Le coup de sonnette le surprit comme il sommeillait dans son canapé en fin de matinée, il se leva lourdement et alla ouvrir. C'était le facteur. Il prit les lettres et rentra dans la maison.

Il y avait deux factures qu'il laissa sur un coin de meuble et une feuille avec des lettres découpées dans différents journaux. Il y avait une seule phrase.

« Si tu fais pas ce qu'on a dit ta copine mourra ».

Il retourna plusieurs fois la feuille de papier, essayant d'y trouver un sens, il haussa les épaules et il eut la tentation d'envoyer cette lettre directement à la poubelle, mais il se ravisa. Il préféra appeler le SGC, il y avait peut être des indices sur sa mystérieuse agression. Un officier vint le chercher et trente minutes plus tard, Jack descendait dans la base.

Il alla directement voit Carrey, celui-ci était encore en briefing avec SG1

-Je ne dérange pas ? demanda t-il en apparaissant en haut de l'escalier métallique .

-Non, pas du tout dit Chris, entre. Tu veux ton fauteuil ? demanda t-il en souriant

-Surtout pas, garde –le, il te va très bien dit Jack sur le même ton.

-OK mais je te le rend bientôt. Tu viens te replonger dans le bain ? ajouta t-il.

Jack hésitait un peu, devait-il parler devant tous, ou juste à Chris en particulier ? Finalement il se décida et sortit la lettre de sa poche.

-J'ai reçu ça au courrier de ce matin et je suppose que cela concerne mon agression. Jack avait placé la feuille dans une pochette plastique et le papier fit le tour de la table.

-Vous avez bien fait mon général de le protéger, il y a peut être des empreintes dessus dit Sam.

-Vous avez une copine en ce moment Jack ? fit Daniel surpris.

-J'en sais rien du tout répondit O'Neill.

-En tout cas, si tu en as une, elle n'est pas très assidue. Tu n'as vu personne d'autre que les gens de la base depuis ton agression ? demanda Carrey.

-Non, dit Jack.

Sam se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Pour dissimuler sa gêne elle se plongea dans le dossier qu'elle avait gardé ouvert devant elle. En fait elle réalisait qu'elle connaissait bien peu de chose sur la vie privée de son chef et qu'il était d'une discrétion absolue, ne parlant jamais de lui. Et pourtant quoi de plus normal pour un homme comme lui d'avoir des relations féminines ! Quelle était sotte de ne même pas l'avoir envisagé.

-Bon alors si tu n'as personne ? de qui parle t-il ? continua Carrey.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée Chris, je t'assure.

-Bon, en tout cas la première chose à faire est de vérifier s'il n'y a pas des empreintes, dit Carrey. On verra après. Autre chose à ajouter ? Bien ajouta t-il, fin du briefing.

Carrey, Daniel et Teal'c sortirent.

-Mon général dit Sam en se tournant vers Jack, j'aurais des choses à vous dire.

-Bien, Carter. Je vous écoute.

-Ça ne va pas être facile mon général !

-Pourquoi ? vous avez trouvé des cadavres dans mon placard ? dit-il en riant.

Son sourire se figea devant l'air grave de Sam.

-Quoi, c'est vrai ?

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir monsieur que vous avez fait parti des Black Ops pendant plusieurs années ?

-Bien sûr et vous avez trouvé quoi ?

-Il semble que ce soit vous qui ayez tué Paul Market.

Jack avait pâli. Il s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil essayant de se souvenir. Mais le mal de tête revenait lui embrouillant les idées.

-Mon général ? vous allez bien dit Carter inquiète.

-Oui, ça va , juste cette migraine, c'est tout.

-Vous devriez aller voir le docteur.

-Expliquez moi plutôt ce que vous avez trouvé.

-JON ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-C'est moi dit-il sans réfléchir. C'est un nom de code que j'avais.

-Mon général seriez-vous en train de retrouver la mémoire ? C'est fantastique.

-Fantastique n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais, perturbant plutôt dit Jack avec ironie. Continuez Carter.

-Vous savez il n'y avait pas grand-chose juste JON Irak Market 211191.

-Et c'est avec ça que vous avez conclu que j'ai tué Paul Markett, c'est un peu léger, non ?

Sam lui expliqua l'ensemble des découvertes qu'elle avait faites. Elle lui parla des différentes missions et des articles dans les journaux corroborant les faits et surtout la photo de Jack tout à fait reconnaissable au moment de son arrestation. Elle en avait fait un tirage et elle lui montra la feuille.

Il examina distraitement la photo et tout à coup se troubla. Elle avait fouiné dans son passé, maintenant les souvenirs revenaient en foule. Oui il se souvenait de cette époque, une époque terrible où il accomplissait son devoir comme un automate, sans se poser de questions. Il était rentré dans les Blaks Ops suite à un coup de tête. Sa carrière dans armée lui semblait trop droite, trop rectiligne, trop programmée. Ce n'était pas du tout dans sa nature. Il avait été séduit au début par le côté clandestin et dangereux des missions. La première fois qu'il avait dû tuer un homme de sang froid, il n'avait hésité qu'un quart de seconde, c'était un pourri qui ne méritait pas sa place au soleil. Puis les missions s'étaient enchaînées, les caches, la vie dangereuse, le flot d'adrénaline, les moments où tout pouvait basculer, où il pouvait se faire prendre. Cela lui était arrivé une fois. Heureusement que les hommes qui l'accompagnaient l'avaient trouvé. Car dans les Black Ops il n'y avait aucune mission de secours, les hommes travaillaient sans aucune couverture officielle. Il avait ainsi perdu plusieurs de ses compagnons. Il se souvint d'une autre fois où il s'était fait capturer par des résistants guatémaltèques, il l'avait torturé et n'avait dû sa survie qu'à son esprit toujours en éveil. Il était sorti de cette période de plusieurs années dans un état psychique et physique lamentable, les nerfs usés et au bord de la dépression. Il avait été un an en arrêt et avait subi de longs traitements de déprogrammation, afin de se reconstruire.

Vraiment maligne la petite Carter, elle avait réussi à décrypter toutes ces informations confidentielles, pensa t-il.

Mais choses étranges certains souvenirs se refusaient à lui, Paul Market, justement ! Pourquoi ? Qu' était cet homme pour lui, il savait juste qu'il était sous ses ordres en Irak. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il tué ?

Tout à ses pensées il ne remarqua pas Sam qui le regardait. Elle voyait les émotions défiler sur son visage, bien que celui-ci restât impassible pour un observateur étranger. Mais elle, elle savait interpréter un léger froncement de sourcil, le plus petit mouvement de la tête, le regard qui se durcissait, un frémissement de la bouche. Oui Jack O'Neill se protégeait moins depuis qu'il était amnésique. Pour elle il relâchait sa garde. Mais elle était la seule à s'en apercevoir.

Son regard était si insistant qu'il leva les yeux sur elle. Lui aussi pouvait lire en elle, mais c'était beaucoup plus facile, son regard était si expressif !

-Carter ?

-Excusez moi mon général, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Et vous pensiez à quoi ?

-Je réfléchissais. Je souhaiterais étudier plus attentivement la vie de Paul Market et essayer de trouver les relations que vous aviez avec lui.

-Et vous comptez faire comment ?

-Dans le dossier de Paul Market j'ai l'adresse de sa famille à Chicago. Je compte leur rendre une petite visite. Je pense y aller avec Daniel et Teal'c.

Comme jack ne répondait pas :

-Vous trouvez que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, monsieur ?

-je ne sais pas Carter, je doute que vous trouviez quelque chose d'intéressant !

-laissez-moi essayer monsieur.

Quelque chose avait changé chez Jack, il avait un air plus assuré, plus autoritaire.

-Vous vous rappelez de tout monsieur ? demanda t-elle.

-Non, pas de tout. Des Balck Ops, oui, le reste c'est encore flou.

-Et Paul Market ?

-Justement ça fait parti des choses floues.

-j'ai l'impression, mon général, que vous ne souhaitez pas que l'on poursuive cette enquête ?

-Je crois franchement Carter que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul.

Sam était déçue, elle aurait tant voulu aider Jack, mais elle ne pouvait aller contre sa volonté.

-Cette lettre anonyme ne vous tracasse pas ?

-Non.

-Alors on arrête tout ?

-Oui je préférerais.

-A vos ordres mon général.

Ils se levèrent ensembles, Sam ramassa ses papiers et sortit la première d'un pas décidé. Elle était peinée, car elle avait l'impression que le général ne lui faisait plus confiance. Elle avait l'intuition qu'il était en danger, mais qu'il ne prenait aucune précaution. Comme s'il avait vraiment retrouvé la mémoire et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'embarque sur une fausse piste. C'est vrai qu'il savait se défendre tout seul, mais quelqu'un avait quand même failli le tuer.

Sam revint dans son labo où elle passa les heures suivantes à rédiger des rapports de mission qu'elle avait laissés de côté.

Le soir elle s'arrêta devant les ascenseurs prête à remonter, puis elle se ravisa et redescendit jusqu'au bureau du général Carrey. Celui-ci était encore là.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous colonel ?

-Oui mon général. J'ai eu une longue conversation avec le général o'Neill. Il ne souhaite pas que l'on poursuive les recherches sur Paul Market.

-Ah ! je suis étonné, je croyais qu'il était d'accord. Il vous a donné une raison ?

-Pas vraiment il pense que c'est inutile et qu'il peut se débrouiller tout seul.

-C'est un homme plein de ressources vous savez, il a peut être raison.

-Permettez moi d'insister mon général dit Sam, il a beaucoup changé depuis son agression, je pense qu'il a besoin d'aide.

Carrey observa attentivement la jeune femme et lui trouva un air inquiet ,tendu, et un petit quelque chose en plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

-Colonel quelles sont vos motivations ?

Sam se troubla légèrement sous le regard de Carrey

-Que voulez –vous dire mon général ?

-Et bien voyez vous colonel , et je pense que vous savez exactement de quoi je veux parler. Il y a un tas de bruits qui courent dans cette base sur la relation que vous avez avec le général O'Neill.

Sam rougit violemment :

-Je vous assure ….

Mais Carrey la coupa :

-Attention colonel, je ne vous accuse de rien, mais j'ai lu tous les rapports de mission, et un certain rapport est très explicite.

-Tous les rapports mon général ? dit-elle en avalant difficilement sa salive, je peux vous assurer, qu'il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre le général O'Neill et moi, quand bien même je l'aurais voulu ajouta t-elle d'une voix si basse que Carrey n'entendit qu'un bredouillement.

-Pardon ? vous disiez colonel ?

-Je disais que l'intérêt que je porte au général O'Neill est strictement professionnel. Nous avons travaillé plusieurs années ensemble, nous nous sommes sauvés mutuellement le vie de nombreuses fois, cela crée des liens , mon général, mais qui n'ont strictement rien à voir….

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, furieuse que Carrey ait pu penser une seule seconde qu'elle et Jack aient pu enfreindre le règlement de non fraternisation. Elle tourna la tête pour que le général Carrey ne puisse voir son visage.

-Colonel ! dit-il

-Oui mon général dit-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers lui et lui offrant un visage lisse et sans expression.

-Je pense que vous avez raison, O'Neill n'est pas toujours raisonnable quand il s'agit de sa sécurité, je vous donne le feu vert.

Le visage de Sam s'éclaira aussitôt. Cela aurait été la mort dans l'âme qu'elle aurait laissé cette enquête.

-A vos ordre mon général.

-Comment comptez-vous poursuivre ?

-Je vais aller à Chicago, j'ai trouvé l'adresse de la famille Market, je ne sais pas s'il a encore des parents, mais peut être des frères ou des sœurs. Et j'ai constaté que c'est la maison voisine de celle qu'habitait le général O'Neill étant enfant. Je pensais me faire accompagner de Daniel et de Teal'c.

-Vous avez des congés à prendre je pense ? Je crois que vous avez enchaîné beaucoup de missions ces derniers temps, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet mon général, cela fait plusieurs mois que nous n'avons pas eu de vacances.

-Entendu colonel, vous êtes donc en vacances à partir de maintenant ainsi que le docteur Jackson et Teal'c. Vous comprenez bien qu'en tant que commandant du SGC je ne pouvais pas vous donner l'ordre de poursuivre cette enquête, encore plus longtemps. Maintenant ce que vous faites de vos vacances ….

-Merci mon général dit Sam en souriant.

O'Neill avant de rentrer chez lui était repassé par ses quartiers il avait des choses à prendre. Il prit un sac et rassembla quelques vêtements et alla dans le petit cabinet de toilette attenant à la chambre. Ouvrant la porte de l'armoire de toilette il vit fixé à l'intérieur de la porte la photo de Sam. pourquoi avait-il une photo de Carter cachée dans sa salle de bain alors qu'il la voyait tous les jours ?

Il prit la photo et la regarda plus attentivement. Elle était magnifique sur ce cliché, en treillis avec une casquette sur la tête, souriante, le regard légèrement tourné sur le côté comme si elle écoutait quelqu'un et qu'elle aurait ri de ses paroles.

Trop belle ! Il ne la remit pas à sa place mais dans sa poche. Il voulait réfléchir. Peut être qu'en la regardant longtemps il trouverait. Cette impression qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux ne le quittait pas. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il mis la photo à un endroit où il pouvait la voir matin et soir.

Sortant de ses quartiers il se heurta à elle justement. Elle était en civil, avec une veste de cuir et son casque de moto.

-Vous rentrez chez vous mon général ?

-Oui, je vais demander qu'on me raccompagne, je n'ai pas encore le droit de conduire ma voiture.

-C'est peut être plus prudent en effet, dit-elle. Mais je peux vous emmener ? si un petit voyage en moto vous tente ? J'ai un deuxième casque vous savez.

-Pourquoi pas ? Allons-y.

Sur le parking en surface Sam lui tendit un casque. Il prit place derrière elle, se tenant au porte-bagages. Elle fit un démarrage sur les chapeaux de roue et il dut s'accrocher de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber.

-Cramponnez vous à moi, mon général hurla t-elle en se tournant vers l'arrière, ça va décoiffer !

-Ok Carter.

Elle sentit les deux mains de Jack se tenir à sa taille, mais après un virage particulièrement penché, il passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille et colla son corps contre son dos.

Elle le sentit, ils ne faisaient plus qu' un avec la machine, Elle se laissa griser par la vitesse, et la présence de Jack dans son dos et ne ralentit qu' à proximité de la rue de Jack. Déjà pensa t-il, je crois que je serais aller au bout du monde avec elle !

-Vous conduisez toujours aussi vite Carter ? demanda t-il.

-Non mon général, mais là j'avais envie d'un peu de vitesse.

-Et les contrôles vous connaissez ?

-Oh mon général, pour une fois que je m' amuse un peu !

-N'en faites pas une habitude Carter, je n'ai pas envie de vous retrouver à l'hôpital, ou pire encore.

Il était vraiment inquiet pour elle. Elle le sentit et en fut émue.

A suivre…

27


	2. Chapter 2

**Le passé recomposé**

Aurélia

**LE PASSÉ RECOMPOSÉ**

2ème partie

Le métro aérien dominait la ville de Chicago. D'un côté le lac Michigan immense se perdait à l' horizon, et de l'autre côté la ville tentaculaire avec ses gratte-ciels et ses rues grouillantes de monde.

Dans un bruit d'enfer le métro plongea dans les entrailles de la ville.

-C'est le prochain arrêt je crois dit Daniel en consultant son plan.

Il se retrouvèrent dans un quartier populaire et bruyant pas loin de l'hôpital du Cook County. Deux rues plus loin ils étaient arrivés. C'était un quartier calme, une rue un peu à l'écart avec quelques maisons ouvrières entourées de jardinets, plus loin de grands immeubles. Un anachronisme ces petites maisons dans un tel quartier.

-N° 1532 nous y sommes dit Teal'c.

La maison familiale des Market avait été vendue après le décès de Paul, les parents qui venaient de perdre leur fils unique avaient préféré changer de quartier. Ils s'étaient retirés dans une petite ville à quelques kilomètres de Chicago.

-Que cherchons-nous Sam , puisque nous savons que ni les Market, ni les O'Neill n'habitent plus ici depuis longtemps ?

-J'ai fait une recherche approfondie des habitants du quartier. Il y a une voisine qui habite toujours ici. Elle avait un fils du même âge que Paul et le général. Je vais rendre une petite visite à cette dame.

Daniel et Teal'c se jetèrent un coup d'œil surpris.

-Sam, vous avez dit « je vais » ?

-En effet Daniel, je voudrais que vous et Teal'c fassiez une petite enquête de voisinage auprès des gens du quartier qui auraient pu connaître les Market.

-Que se passe t-il ? Jack vous a demandé quelque chose en particulier interrogea Daniel un peu surpris.

Le regard de Sam se fit plus dur.

-Non, mais je suis en mission Daniel, et pas sous les ordres du général O'Neill, mais sous ceux du général Carrey.

Daniel trouvait que le comportement de Sam était étrange, mais quand elle faisait ces yeux là, il valait mieux ne pas insister.

-Venez Teal'c dit-il, allons visiter le quartier.

La sonnette résonna longuement dans la maison. Une dame aux cheveux blancs ouvrit la porte. Elle devait avoir plus de 75 ans. Après que Sam lui eut expliqué le but de leur visite, elle la fit entrer.

Elles traversèrent un couloir sombre et débouchèrent dans une petite salle à manger au papier peint fleuri et délavé, aux meubles surchargés de bibelots et de cadres. Un gros matou gris dormait dans un fauteuil. Une porte fenêtre donnait sur un jardinet où les mauvaises herbes et les fleurs sauvages s'étaient taillées la part du lion.

-Vous regardez mon pauvre jardin, dit-elle avec tristesse, mais maintenant avec mes rhumatismes…

La vieille femme avait les yeux dans le vague.

-Madame Naymith ?

-Oh excusez moi qu'est que ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Vous avez connu les Market et les O'Neill autrefois, n'est ce pas ? demanda t-elle doucement.

-Oui, mais avant puis-je vous offrir du thé ? dit-elle. De toute façon, je m'en fais une tasse.

-Volontiers, merci.

Madame Naymith s'affaira en cuisine et revint quelques minutes avec le plateau du thé. Elle fit le service en silence. Elle prenait tout son temps et Sam ne voulait pas la brusquer. Madame Naymith était une vieille femme seule, qui ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de visite.

Elle but quelque gorgée de sa boisson chaude et elle commença son récit.

-Nous sommes arrivés mon mari et moi en 1956, nous venions de nous marier. Les maisons étaient neuves et tous les occupants du lotissement arrivaient en même temps. Nous avons donc fait connaissance des O'Neill qui occupaient la maison à gauche de la notre, et des Market qui occupaient la droite.

Je me suis tout de suite liée avec Clara O'Neill, c'était une jeune femme très gaie, elle travaillait comme vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements, et son mari, un homme massif et plus rude était métallurgiste. Il n'était pas d'un abord très agréable, mais gagnait à être connu. John Market et Lisbeth étaient tous les deux instituteurs.

Entre 1957 et 1965 nous avons eu trois enfants, trois également chez les O'Neill, et un seul chez les Market. Les aînés de chaque famille étaient à peu près tous du même âge, et jouaient souvent ensemble. Les jardins à l'arrière étaient fermés juste par une petite clôture que les enfants escaladaient. Ils se retrouvaient ainsi souvent chez moi et venaient jouer le soir après l'école, le week-end ou pendant les vacances. Mme Naymith s'arrêta un instant pour boire une gorgée de thé.

-Et les enfants s'entendaient bien ?

-Oui très bien, en fait ils étaient très différents tous les trois. L'aîné de la bande était Jon, ou Jack, il préférait qu'on l'appelle Jack. C'était lui qui dirigeait tous les jeux, Adrian et Paul suivaient. Paul était un enfant très doux et il admirait Jack. Même quand il était plus âgé il l'a toujours admiré. Adrian lui suivait mais n'était pas le dernier à faire des bêtises.

-Vous semblez regretter cette époque Mme Naymith.

-C'était le temps de ma jeunesse ! que voulez vous ! dit-elle en souriant.

-Que s'est –il passé ensuite demanda t-elle, que sont-ils devenus ?

Madame Naymith se rembrunit :

-C'était la fin des jours heureux. Il y a eu un drame chez les O'Neill quand Jack a eu dix ans. Il avait la garde de son petit frère Jimmy. Le petit était sorti sans que personne ne le voie. Quand Jack a commencé à le chercher, l'enfant était déjà au bord du trottoir et s'apprêtait à traverser.

Jack a hurlé, mais il ne l' a pas entendu. Je suis sortie de ma maison quand j'ai entendu le bruit de la voiture. C'était trop tard, Jack tenait dans ses bras son petit frère couvert de sang. Il était mort sur le coup.

-Oh mon dieu ! dit Sam d'une voix étouffée.

La vieille dame s'arrêta de parler, les sanglots l'étouffaient. Sam vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui prit la main, des larmes aussi brillaient à ses yeux. Madame Naymith continua d'une voix tremblante :

-La police est arrivée, le chauffard s'était enfui. Ils ont appelé à leur travail les O'Neill, qui sont venus très vite. Tout le quartier était sous le choc, nous formions une grande famille, avec les O'Neill, les Market et les autres voisins.

Jack est resté longtemps immobile au bord du trottoir en état de choc. Il avait tout vu, mais n'avait pas pu courir assez vite pour empêcher son frère de se jeter sous la voiture.

Personne ne s'occupait de lui, je me souviens l'avoir pris par le bras, et je l'ai conduit chez moi. Il ne disait pas un mot. Je l'ai lavé, il était couvert de sang, je lui ai donné des vêtements d'Adrian qui était un peu plus petit que lui. Je le reverrais toute ma vie, cet enfant planté dans mon salon avec un pantalon trop court. Figé, raidi, les yeux grands ouverts qui ne cillaient pas, le regard dans le vide. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais, le prendre contre moi et le serrer bien fort. Tous ses muscles étaient tétanisés par la douleur, c'était comme un corps sans vie que je tenais dans mes bras. Finalement il a passé ses bras autour de mon cou, s'est cramponné à moi, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et les larmes sont venues lui apportant un bref soulagement.

Madame Naymith parlait lentement, s'arrêtant souvent dans un récit hachuré l'émotion la submergeant par instant.

-Quand il a recommencé à parler ce fut simplement pour dire : « C'est ma faute, j'ai tué mon petit frère ». Puis il est sorti de chez moi et au lieu de rentrer chez ses parents , il est parti. Il a erré dans toute la ville pendant plusieurs jours. Quand on l'a ramené chez lui, j'ai cru que son père allait le tuer. Il l'a violement frappé, personne ne pouvait le calmer. Monsieur O'Neill était un homme très grand et très fort physiquement. L'enfant a supporté la raclée sans rien dire, sans une plainte. Mais depuis ce jour le malheur s'est acharné sur cette famille.

Son père qui travaillait dans une usine automobile a été licencié. Le bruit a couru que c'était pour faute et qu'il s' était présenté ivre sur son lieu de travail, et qu'il aurait agressé un des contremaîtres, il est passé en jugement et a écopé d'une très grosse amende qui a mis la famille sur la paille. Monsieur O'Neill s'est mis à boire de plus en plus, il devenait violent avec sa femme et ses enfants. Clara venait souvent s'abattre chez moi, en larmes et le visage et le corps marqués de coups. Les enfants aussi en ont beaucoup souffert. Ils ont grandi dans la peur. Que de fois je les ai recueillis chez moi car les parents ne s'en occupaient plus. Clara pour faire bouillir la marmite avait pris un deuxième emploi tandis que son mari continuait à sombrer dans l'alcool et à violenter sa famille. Les résultats scolaires des enfants sont tombés en chute libre. La petite Kathy a mieux négocié sa scolarité que Jack qui s'est fait renvoyé de plusieurs collèges et prenait la raclée à chaque fois. Son père le frappait violement avec un ceinturon. A chaque fois j'appelai la police, les enfants me faisaient pitié. Les services sociaux sont passés plusieurs fois, mais personne n'a jamais rien fait pour retirer les enfants à ce père violent.

Madame Naymith fit une pause dans son récit, elle se servit une autre tasse de thé et en proposa à Sam qui refusa.

-En quelques mois monsieur O'Neill était devenu une épave, poursuivit madame Naymith. Il a fait une cure de désintoxication et les choses ont paru aller un peu mieux mais malheureusement cela n'a pas duré.

Sam bouleversée par le récit de la vieille dame en avait oublié son objectif premier, enquêter sur la mort de Paul Market.

Le passé douloureux de Jack se dévoilait devant elle. Elle avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, de violer son intimité à son insu. Mais tout ce qui touchait Jack l'atteignait profondément. Elle faisait cette plongée dans le passé douloureux de son chef , les larmes aux yeux, sans pouvoir se retenir.

Malgré tout, elle revint à sa mission et aiguilla la conversation sur Paul.

-Et que faisait Paul, il voyait toujours Jack ? demanda t-elle.

-Oui ils se voyaient toujours tous les trois, mais Jack était devenu un garçon violent, il avait beaucoup changé et il a commencé à faire des bêtises. Il devenait un mauvais exemple pour les autres enfants. Il s'est fait arrêté plusieurs fois et fut présenté devant le juge pour enfants. Mais vu son jeune âge il était relâché à chaque fois.

-Qu'est devenu Paul Market, il a fait des études ?

-Oui il est rentré à l'armée comme Jack et Adrian. En fait Jack a été obligé, c'était l'armée ou la prison. Le juge lui avait laissé le choix lassé de le voir si souvent dans son tribunal. Il a choisi l'Air Force. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où il est venu me dire au revoir dit Madame Naymith avec un sourire. C'était un si beau jeune homme ! Comme mon Adrian.

-Et votre fils ? il a fait carrière dans l'armée ?

-Il n'en a pas eu le temps, il est décédé d'un cancer le jour de ses vingt huit ans sanglota Madame Naymith dans son mouchoir.

- Je suis désolée dit Sam, émue.

Elle lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits et lui demanda si elle savait quelque chose sur la mort de Paul Market.

-Non, j'ai su que son avion avait été descendu au dessus de l'Irak. Il laissait une femme et un adolescent de quatorze ans. C'est à ce moment là que ses parents ont vendu leur maison, ils avaient trop de souvenirs dans ce quartier.

-Et qu'est devenue la famille O'Neill ?

-Kathy a fait comme son frère, elle est partie le jour de ses dix huit ans. Depuis j'ai su qu'elle s'était mariée et qu'elle avait eu deux enfants. Mais elle n' habite plus Chicago, et je ne l'ai pas revue. Les parents se sont séparés et ont vendu la maison. Voilà tout ce que je peux vous dire, ce n'est pas beaucoup, hélas ! ajouta t-elle.

-Détrompez vous madame Naymith , vous m' avez appris beaucoup de choses.

Les yeux de la vieille femme se mirent à briller.

-Dites moi, Vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que vous êtes dans l'armée ? vous devez savoir ce qu'est devenu Jack, j'aimerai tant le revoir, c'est un peu comme mon fils.

Le cœur de Sam se serra en entendant ces paroles, Le général, était amnésique et ne se souvenait plus d'elle certainement.

-Oui, je le sais dit-elle en souriant, il est général !

-Général ! Oh ! Je suis si contente pour lui ! Si vous pouviez le joindre, vous lui direz que je pense toujours à lui ?

-Je vous le promets madame Naymith, dit Sam gravement.

Daniel l'aperçut comme elle sortait de chez Madame Naymith. Elle marchait lentement et venait vers eux, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle avait les yeux rouges de quelqu'un qui a pleuré, et était blanche comme un linge.

-Sam ? dit Daniel, ça va ?

-Oui, je vais bien .

-Que s'est-il passé vous êtes toute pâle ?

-Je vous dis que je vais bien dit-elle en raffermissant sa voix.

Sam ne voulait rien dire. Elle pensait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. L'enfance torturée de jack n'appartenait qu'à lui. C'était son secret et avec elle, il serait bien gardé.

Daniel l'observait attentivement :

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non pas vraiment. Madame Naymith ne sait rien d'autre que la version officielle, et vous de votre côté enchaîna t-elle rapidement.

-Nous avons fait chou blanc dit Daniel.

-En effet colonel Carter, il n'y a plus personne dans ce quartier qui ait connu les Market.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le métro Daniel observa :

-Vous êtes restée plus d'une heure chez elle, que vous a-t-elle raconté ?

Sam se sentait agacé de l'insistance de Daniel mais elle le cacha.

-Vous savez, c'est une vieille dame très seule, elle m'a tout simplement raconté sa vie.

-Oh je vois ! et elle vous a parlé de Jack ? dit-il avec curiosité.

-Non, pas du tout, mais beaucoup de son fils. Figurez-vous qu'il était lui aussi dans l'Air Force et qu'il est mort d'un cancer à vingt huit ans.

-Pauvre femme dit Daniel.

-Oui elle est très seule, son mari est décédé il y plusieurs années.

Le retour se fit en silence jusqu'à l' aéroport. Sam se demandait ce qu'elle allait dire au général Carrey. Elle ne lui avait fait part d'aucune de ses découvertes, mais elle avait enfreint les règlements et les protocoles pour accéder à ces données. Ce qu'avait fait Jack dans les Black Ops était strictement confidentiel, et normalement n'existait même pas. Les quelques lignes qu'elle avait décryptées n'auraient même jamais du être dans les dossiers. A la réflexion c'était très étonnant qu'elle ait trouvé quelque chose. Elle pensa qu'elle devait la vérité au général Carrey.

Elle lui demanda un entretien dès son arrivée et joua franc jeu avec lui. Elle lui dit tout, les dossiers secrets, le nom de code de Jack, ce qu'il avait fait, et sa visite à la voisine des familles Market et O'Neill.

-Une bien maigre moisson mon général dit-elle.

–Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous colonel, nous savons maintenant que le fils du major Market est venu venger son père.

-Mais comment a-t-il pu apprendre que c'était le général O'Neill qui avait tué son père ?

-Sans doute de la même façon que vous, c'était peut être un mauvais militaire mais un excellent informaticien.

-Naturellement, je n'y avais pas pensé mon général. Comment va le général O'Neill ?

-Il retrouve peu à peu la mémoire, sauf la période qui a précédé son agression.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle ! dit Sam en souriant.

Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir de savoir que le général O'Neill allait mieux.

Jack s'allongea sur son canapé, il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer. Il pensait avoir retrouvé intégralement la mémoire, cependant le visage de l'auteur de son agression lui échappait . Il plongea dans ses souvenirs essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans sa mémoire fragmentée.

_Chicago… la maison de ses parents…. Sa chambre… Les trois jardins qui se touchent. Sa maison est au milieu. Adrian Naymith, Paul Market. Oui il se souvient de Paul. Un enfant un peu timide qui ne parle pas beaucoup, obéit facilement. Il le prend sous son aile, car l'enfant est craintif. C'est vrai qu'il le protège ! Paul a peur d'aller tirer les sonnettes, il court moins vite, rouge et essoufflé, et c'est lui qui se fait piquer ! _

_Cathy sa sœur, une chipie qui cafte comme elle respire. Sa mère , son parfum, ses robes de coton fleuri, son sourire, son beau visage de madone. _

_Jimmy, la petite boule toute ronde qu'il aime prendre dans ses bras, il le fait tournoyer au dessus de sa tête, l'enfant rit aux éclats._

_La voix grave du père :_

_ -Jonathan ! laisse ton frère tranquille._

_Il file doux, les taloches sont dispensées généreusement mais toujours avec justice. _

_Adrian , le petit voisin est toujours avec eux. Jack l'aime bien, il invente toujours des nouveaux jeux passionnants, ils font des bêtises ensemble, des trucs de gosse qui ne font rire qu'eux-mêmes. Piquer les vêtements de la voisine sur sa corde à linge, ou vider la bouteille de lait de la vieille grincheuse d'en face et le remplacer par de la peinture blanche, guetter les hurlements de la vieille et s'enfuir en riant comme une volée de moineaux. _

_Jimmy, son sourire, son rire cristallin, ses mots hésitants, sa petite voix douce, le bel enfant blond…_

_Un jour comme les autres, un jeu stupide qui les accapare et voilà que l'enfant devenu tout à coup silencieux, disparaît. Quatre ans et une envie folle de découvrir le monde, innocent, inconscient du danger ! Il sort dans la rue, n'entend pas le hurlement de Jack, le choc, un horrible bruit, un crissement de pneu, la voiture redémarre à toute vitesse et disparaît. L'enfant est au sol. Jack s'agenouille près de lui, le visage du petit est en sang, il voit tous les détails de la blessure, la tête a heurté le sol avec une telle violence que le sang a giclé. Jack le touche, il le prend dans ses bras, il veut crier mais aucun son ne sort de ses lèvres. Après c'est le trou, il a oublié. Il est dans les bras de Marie Naymith, il pleure. _

_Chez lui, il ne veut pas y retourner, son père le tuerait. Il s'enfuit, va en ville à pied, se cache dans des trous, vole des fruits à l'étalage. Il erre dans toute la ville, atteint des quartiers qu'il ne connaît pas, et échoue au bord du lac. Il reste ébloui, il se croit au bord de la mer. Il perd la notion du temps, la nuit tombe, il a peur , il a dix ans, il appelle sa mère, c'est un petit garçon perdu qui vient de tuer son petit frère, il le sait, c'est lui, c'est comme s'il l'avait poussé sous la voiture. Il ne veut pas rentrer. _

_C'est le 15 juin 1967, sa vie vient de basculer, il ne sera plus jamais le même. Son enfance vient de se terminer dans un bain de sang. _

_La police le ramène chez lui quelques jours plus tard. La maison est dans le noir, les volets sont fermés, les rideaux tirés._

_Il atteint le salon, ses parents sont sur le divan, assis bien droit, ils se tiennent la main, leurs yeux sont grands ouverts et n'ont plus de larmes. Cathy est assise par terre la tête sur les genoux de sa mère, elle le regarde par en dessous méchamment. Il est figé, sale, les vêtements déchirés. Personne ne se lève pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il fait un pas vers sa mère, mais le regard de Clara est fuyant, il comprend qu'elle ne lui pardonnera jamais ce qui est arrivé. Le cœur de l'enfant se déchire, mais lui non plus ne pleure pas. _

_Alors son père se lève et froidement il le frappe en silence, sans un mot, une claque , puis une autre. Une colère froide le soulève . Puis c'est le ceinturon à la boucle de métal qui l'atteint en pleine poitrine. Il se recroqueville, protège sa tête de ses deux bras. Les coups pleuvent, il est au sol, petit tas de vêtements sales, de sang, et de douleur. La boucle glacée de son cœur enfle encore un peu plus. _

_Le plus terrifiant c'est le silence de cette scène, personne ne dit un mot, personne ne crie, pas même l'enfant battu. Il ne se plaint pas , il supporte la raclée, il la mérite. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. _

_Puis les jours défilent gris et identiques. Plus de rires d'enfants dans les maisons et les jardins. La douleur de la famille O'Neill les a éloignés de leurs voisins. Seuls les Naymith et les Market leur restent fidèles. _

_Le père n'a plus de travail, il ne pense qu'à remplir son verre et y faire disparaître son chagrin. Il se met à haïr son fils et se déteste pour cela. Il en veut à la terre entière. Plus il le frappe, plus sa colère enfle, plus il boit. _

_Un jour Jack voit sa mère avec des meurtrissures, elle lui dit qu'elle est tombée. Il la croit, il est encore très jeune. Puis c'est Cathy qui a un gros bleu sur la tempe. Cathy qui le déteste et épie derrière la porte quand elle voit son père défaire sa ceinture. Elle accuse Jack de tous les maux, c'est sa faute, il a gâché sa vie à elle aussi. _

_Jack commence à faire des bêtises, il fugue, il vole, il fait l'école buissonnière, il fume, il boit, il se durcit, il fait du sport. Il sait se battre maintenant, il fait tomber des plus grands et des plus forts que lui. Le maniement du couteau n'a plus de secrets pour lui, il grandit, il se muscle, il devient rebelle à toute autorité. _

_Sa scolarité est épisodique, mais sa vive intelligence lui permet de combler quelques lacunes. Il passe des nuits entières dans son repère, un toit plat d'une maison. Là, il s'allonge sur le dos et regarde les étoiles. « Un jour j'irai, pense t-il plein d'espoir ». _

_Le lendemain il oublie son rêve, confronté à la dure réalité de la rue. _

_Il devient chef d'une bande de vauriens, il a quinze ans et en parait beaucoup plus, sa voix devient grave, c'est déjà un homme. _

_La bière, les filles, les bagarres, la défense de son territoire, le petit monde de Jack est restreint, il en oublierait presque son rêve d'étoiles. _

_Depuis qu'il est devenu aussi grand que son père, il le contre, il se battent sous les yeux horrifiés de Clara. Quelquefois Jack a le dessus, c'est son père alors qui quitte la maison pour oublier au fond d'un verre, toute la misère de sa vie, et qu'un jour il a eu un enfant blond au rire plein de joie. Jack s' occupe de sa mère, il la pousse au divorce. Elle refuse. Il hausse les épaules « si ça te plait de te faire battre…., en tout cas moi, il ne me touchera plus jamais ! »_

_Son couteau, il l'a toujours dans sa poche, c'est un cran d'arrêt avec un manche en ivoire sculpté. Il l'a volé dans une armurerie, il ne le quitte plus. _

_Les armes à feu, il connaît bien aussi. Il sait très bien viser, et tirer, et ne rate jamais sa cible. Les autres le savent. Ils lui obéissent. _

_Il se fait arrêter, vraie tête de pioche, il regarde le juge sans ciller. Celui-ci l'envoie en prison pour quinze jours. Deux mois plus tard rebelote. A la cinq ou sixième fois le juge tape du poing sur la table. Il cherche à comprendre pourquoi ce gamin de bientôt dix huit ans gâche sa vie de cette façon. Il n'a même pas l'excuse d'être un fils d'immigré. Le gosse est intelligent, un peu inculte mais intelligent. Il le prend entre quatre yeux. _

_-Mon garçon, avec ce que tu viens de faire c'est trois ans de prison minimum ! Si tu continues comme ça tu seras plus souvent derrière les barreaux que dehors. _

_Jack a l'habitude du discours du juge, il l'engueule à chaque fois. Il écoute distraitement, de toute façon, il ira en prison. Alors à quoi bon ? _

_Silence. Le juge a fini sa phrase, Jack relève la tête et attend qu'on lui remette les menottes. Le regard du juge se fait insistant, Jack se redresse de toute sa taille, machinalement il tâte sa poche, le couteau n'est plus là bien sûr, on le lui a pris. Le silence et le regard du juge lui pèsent. Il se trouble. C'est pire que des mots, cela le touche, il s'agite, commence à marcher. _

_ -Qu'est ce que tu veux faire dans la vie ? _

_ -J'sais pas. _

_ -Tu aimes la prison ? _

_ -Non. Il répond sèchement. Il a beau crâner, la prison, il déteste. _

_ -Je te propose une chose, un choix !_

_Jack est surpris, c'est bien la première fois qu'on lui donne le choix. _

_ -Mais réfléchis bien, c'est ta dernière chance._

_Jack ouvre de grand yeux, mais que voulait ce juge ? _

_ -Le choix est le suivant : l'armée ou la prison. _

_Au mot « armée », Jack tressaille, l' armée, c'est la discipline, marcher au pas, obéir, faire tout un tas de chose qu'on pas forcément envie de faire. C'est perdre sa liberté ! _

_ -Je peux réfléchir… ? monsieur le juge ajoute t-il. _

_ -Tu as une minute. _

_ -Une minute, c'est pas assez ! _

_ -Tu perds du temps, il te reste trente secondes. _

_ -Je peux poser une question ? _

_ -Bien sûr ! _

_ -Je peux choisir dans quelle arme ? _

_Le juge a un fin sourire, le garçon est ferré. _

_ -Naturellement _

_ -L'Air Force dit Jack d'un ton décidé. Je veux voler ! _

_Voilà c'est fait, il a signé._

_Il quitte sa maison, sans un adieu, sans même embrasser sa mère. Il s'arrête chez Mary Naimyth lui dire au revoir. Il tourne le coin de la rue, il ne se retourne pas. _

_Sa vie vient de changer une nouvelle fois. _

_Des pas derrière lui !_

_ -Jack attend moi. _

_C'est Paul._

_ -Je pars avec toi._

_Jack le regarde durement_

_ -J'ai pas besoin de toi, je pars à l'armée. _

_ -Alors moi aussi !_

_ -T'es trop jeune ! _

_L'ascendance de Jack est telle sur le jeune homme qu'il ne discute même pas. Jack voit la déception sur le visage de son ami._

_ -Dans deux ou trois ans ! _

_ -Oui ! je viendrai dit le jeune Paul les yeux brillants. _

_Paul rejoint l' armée, il rentre à l'académie trois ans après Jack. Ils sont de nouveau amis. Ils se voient tout le temps. _

_Jack a changé. Il s'est calmé. La vie militaire lui va bien. Au début il fait quelques séjours au mitard, mais comprend vite qu'il ne doit pas laisser passer sa chance. _

_Il fait tout pour ça, travaille comme jamais il ne l'a fait avant_

Les analyses de la lettre anonyme étaient revenues. Il n'y avait aucune empreinte. Sam était un peu déçue, mais elle s'y attendait. L'enquête piétinait.

La culpabilité du fils de Paul Market n'était que supposition. Il était en ville certes, mais cela n'en faisait pas un coupable.

Sam recevait régulièrement les comptes-rendus des soldats chargés de surveiller le jeune homme. Il habitait une petite chambre, était en permission pour plusieurs semaines. Sam, Daniel et Teal'c décidèrent de lui rendre une petite visite. Ils profitèrent de ce que le jeune homme était sorti.

La chambre était presque vide. Un lit, une table avec du matériel informatique performant, des manuels. En somme de quoi pirater le pentagone en toute tranquillité.

Sam s'installa à la table et fit quelques recherches. En une demi heure elle retrouva ce que Julian avait voulu dissimulé.

-Pas très malin dit Daniel penché pour voir ce que faisait Sam.

-Nous emportons le disque dur. Il aura une petite surprise en rentrant. S'il vous plait dit-elle au lieutenant Silers, emportez ça à la base et déposez le directement dans mon labo.

-A vos ordres mon colonel.

-Et nous Sam on fait quoi ?

-Nous attendons ce monsieur tranquillement dans la voiture. Dès qu'il s'approche de la maison, on le coffre. Teal'c, vous vous en occuperez ?

-Avec plaisir colonel Carter.

Teal'c n'avait pas du apprécié que O'Neill se fasse attaquer chez lui lâchement par quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

-En douceur ! dit Sam en souriant !

-Absolument.

Le jeune homme était en cellule depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, et il commençait à avoir chaud. Les personnes qui l'avaient arrêté n'avaient pas donné de raisons. La jeune femme s'était présentée comme le colonel Carter. Les deux autres n'avaient rien dit. Le grand avec un bonnet sur la tête l'avait pris par le bras avec une telle force qu'il n'avait pas pu bouger. On l'avait conduit dans la base souterraine de Colorado Springs. Il n'y était jamais allé mais savait par sa mère que c'était là que travaillait O'Neill.

A l'évocation de ce nom une bouffée de haine l'envahit. L'assassin de son père. Il en avait eu la preuve en ayant accès à des fichiers codés qu'il avait réussi à décrypter sans difficulté. Il espérait avoir effacé correctement les traces de son passage. Il faudrait un rudement bon informaticien pour arriver à les trouver. Il était inquiet car il n' était pas le meilleur hacker de la planète.

Il se savait loin dans les entrailles de la montagne. La peur le rendait nerveux. Il ne savait pas s'il avait tué O'Neill ou pas. La mise en scène qu'il avait faite était excellente, mais ils n'avaient pas dû être dupes, sinon, il ne serait pas là à se morfondre dans cette cellule. Etre aux mains des militaires était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Avec son dossier chargé, c'était la cour martiale assurée.

Il en était sûr qu'ils lui feraient porter le chapeau ! Il essuya la sueur qui coulait de son front ! qu'est ce qu'il faisait chaud ici !

Une heure plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et Carter entra.

-Alors jeune homme rien à dire ?

-Je sais pas pourquoi je suis là ! dit-il d'un ton rogue.

-Je vais vous le dire dit Sam froidement, vous êtes accusé de l'assassinat du général O'Neill.

Julian se troubla :

-Ce n'est pas moi !

-Nous avons des preuves.

-Quelles preuves ? dit Julian le regard fuyant.

-Nous vous suivons depuis quelques temps, et nous avons vu votre mère.

Julien devint tout rouge :

-laissez ma mère en dehors de tout ça !

-C'est pourtant à cause d'elle que vous avez tué le général ! Elle a bassiné votre enfance de regrets et de haine vis-à-vis du général O'Neill !

-C'est normal ! C'est lui qui l'a tué !

-Comment vous savez ça ?

-je ne dirais plus rien dit Julien en colère, je veux un avocat !

-C'est entendu dit Sam froidement.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur la table et se pencha comme pour l'intimider :

-Vous avez intérêt à en choisir un bon !

-A propos dans votre message vous parlez de la petite copine du général, vous n'avez pas intérêt à lui avoir fait du mal !

Le jeune homme la regarda en ricanant :

-Ya pas de danger, c'est toi la pouffiasse !

-Qu'est ce que vous avez dit !

Il avait fallu à Sam toute sa force de retenue pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du déplaisant jeune homme.

Il avait vu qu'elle était décontenancée et voulut s'engouffrer dans la brèche.

-Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège, ça fait des semaines que je vous observe, et de très près même ! Un petit télescope bien placé et voilà la maison de ton général sous surveillance ! Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser !

Sam était outrée, comment osait-il les salir, elle et O'Neill !

-Je vous défends de me tutoyer !

-Alors là ma belle ! je fais ce que je veux !

Sam le prit par le col de sa veste et le plaqua contre le mur, elle posa sa main sur sa gorge et commença à appuyer. Il devint tout rouge.

-Tu t'excuses et je lâche !

Il bredouilla quelques mots se terminant en « use » Sam accepta cela comme des excuses et le laissa. Il toussa mais eut le bon goût de se taire.

-Un excellent avocat ! redit Sam les dents serrées, vraiment excellent ! Ton cas s'aggrave !

Elle sortit de la cellule le cœur battant, elle détestait les interrogatoires, les mensonges, les insultes. Ce jeune homme était méprisable, fuyant comme une anguille, menteur et affabulateur. Qu'avait-il bien vu ? puisqu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre elle et le général ! Jamais rien !

Elle se souvint il y a trois semaines ils étaient chez lui, leur petite soirée hebdomadaire. Daniel avait failli mourir en mission ce jour là, c'était moins une, elle avait eu très peur. Le soir elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre et Jack l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la consoler, juste la consoler, elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule une seconde ou deux ! pas plus.

Etait-ce cela qu'il avait vu , et mal interprété ? Sans doute ! Elle avait beau chercher elle ne voyait rien de plus et cela s'était produit une fois, une seule petite fois. Ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés !

Les souvenirs affluaient comme des vagues qui se chevauchaient. Des bribes, des impressions, des mots, des visages. Tout se mettait en place, se structurait. Le passé recomposé.

_A l'armée Jack travaille. Il apprend à piloter, son rêve ! Les étoiles se rapprochent ! Son instructeur le modère, il doit d'abord apprendre correctement avant de se lancer seul dans un chasseur !_

_L'hélicoptère aussi, et les armes. Toutes sortes d'armes. Pour la première fois depuis sa petite enfance Jack est bien, il oublie…un peu._

_Il,travaille sa musculature, sa poitrine s'élargit, il épuise sa force dans de longues courses haletantes. Quand le soir il s'écroule après une journée bien remplie, il se sent le cœur en paix. _

_Quatre ans plus tard il sort de l'académie avec les honneurs, diplôme en poche. Brevet de pilotage, chasseurs, hélico . Il est expert en maniement des armes, P90, HK 91, Beretta… C'est un tireur d'élite._

_Sa carrière débute, bien , il monte en grade rapidement. Mais il ne choisit pas la voie facile, classique. Les Blacks Ops lui tendent les bras. Il a le profil : de l'intelligence, une violence contenue et un parfait sang froid, un sens aigu des responsabilités, une force de caractère peu commune. C'est le candidat idéal, il aime le danger. Il accepte._

_L'entraînement est terrible, violent. Il va jusqu'au bout de lui-même. On lui demande toujours plus, des efforts sans cesse renouvelés. _

_On l'entraîne à résister au froid, à la chaleur, à la faim à la soif,au manque de sommeil, aux lavages de cerveau, à la torture ! Tout cela il le fait et même très bien. _

_Puis ce sont les premières missions, seul ou en groupe de trois ou quatre. C'est dangereux, ils sont seuls, ne sont couverts par aucune loi, aucun gouvernement. _

_Il fait de tout, de l'enlèvement, démantèlement de réseau, maniement d'explosifs, assassinat._

_Il réussit toutes ses missions et se croit invincible. Une fois il a relâché sa garde, il ne le fera plus, il l'a payé très cher et a failli mourir. _

_Sept ans de cette vie de violence et de dissimulation le transforme, il n'est plus le même homme, il se durcit encore. _

_Il rencontre Sarah au cours d'une permission, elle lui demande d'arrêter les missions spéciales, c'est trop dangereux. Il accepte, de toute façon, il est grillé sur le terrain, obligé de rentrer._

_Il se marie en octobre, et passe une année entière en psychothérapie. Il faut le déprogrammer, et il doit réapprendre la vie normale. Mais il n'y arrivera jamais complètement, c'est trop ancré en lui._

_Un jour c'est le miracle, émotion, mains qui se tendent, mains qui tremblent, les même qui ont tué tiennent une petite chose rougissante et criarde, qui vient de naître, un amour de petit garçon._

_Non, ce n'est pas Jimmy, c'est Charlie._

_Pour l'enfant blond ou grâce à l'enfant blond, il change, il s'adoucit, c'est son rayon de soleil ! _

_Paul trahit ! Jack ne se doute de rien. Un jour il a eu un contact comme il avait quand il était dans les Black Ops. On lui apporte des preuves, Paul trahit pour de l'argent. Il joue et perd beaucoup. Il n'a pas le droit de lui en parler._

_On l'oblige à une dernière mission. Oui ce sera la dernière : Paul doit disparaître._

_Jack refuse. Il ne peut pas tuer son ami. Il n'a pas le choix, on le menace, lui sa femme et son fils. Jack est en colère, il est devenu vulnérable. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas refuser cette dernière mission. _

_Un soir de 1991 au début de la guerre ils sont basés à Dubaï. La nuit tombe sur le désert, entre les maisons blanches Jack se cache. Paul est au milieu d'un groupe de soldats. Il le voit dans son viseur, il faut faire vite. _

_Le cœur qui cogne, la main qui tremble… Profonde respiration, il faut le faire avant que d'autres soldats meurent par sa faute. Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Jack culpabilise, il n'a rien vu ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se poser ces questions. _

_La silhouette là bas à deux cents mètres bouge. Maintenant ! Jack, maintenant ! _

_Le doigt se crispe sur la détente, respiration profonde, les poumons se remplissent d'air, il fait le vide dans sa tête. La cible juste la cible. Il appuie, il tire. La rafale a jailli dans la nuit. C'est la panique dans le petit groupe, Paul est à terre. Personne ne parle. Il est mort. Jack cache son arme, il a l'habitude, il sait ce qu'il faut faire. _

_Il va vers le groupe. Paul gît dans une marre de sang de l'étonnement sur son visage. Jack s'agenouille et lui ferme les yeux. _

_Jack est vidé, son ami est mort, son ami d'enfance. _

_Sa dernière mission. Mais pas sa dernière douleur !_

_Quelques années plus tard, un coup de feu dans la chambre du premier étage et c'est l'horreur ! Charlie, son beau petit garçon ! Il s'est tué avec SON arme ! _

_Plus rien, le vide, Jack est mort, définitivement mort !_

_Sa vie va se terminer dans quelques secondes. Il a survécu à Jimmy, il ne survira pas à Charlie. _

_Trop dur, trop de souffrances…_

_Il est assis dans la chambre de l'enfant, sur son lit, il pose l'arme sur sa tempe, son doigt se crispe, il entend à peine Sarah qui l'appelle : Jack _

_La porte s'ouvre, il cache l'arme, et tourne vers elle un visage aux yeux vides. _

_C'est le début d'une autre vie. _

_Tout est revenu maintenant, tout est à sa place. Les gens qui l'entourent, son travail, la base, les missions, les Goa'ulds. Carter, son regard bleu sur lui, ce regard qui le fait vivre, qui le rend plus jeune, moins idiot, moins désabusé, plus humain !_

_Un jeune homme pâle est venu frapper à sa porte l'autre jour. Il le fait entrer, il se présente c'est le fils de Paul ! L'autre l'accuse ouvertement, il a tué son père, il l'a vu dans les fichiers, sa mère en est sûre ! _

_Le cœur de Jack fait un bond ! il nie, les Blacks Ops, jamais entendu parler ! _

_Le ton monte, le jeune homme se fâche. Jack veut le mettre à la porte, il résiste, crie des insultes, le menace de chantage. Après c'est le vide, c'est à ce moment là qu'il a du le frapper. _

_Il entame à ce moment là une longue décente au fond du gouffre de l'amnésie, là où se sont réfugié tous ses souvenirs._

Il avait fini par s'endormir et il se leva de son canapé les idées plus claires. Il prit une douche changea de vêtements et partit à la base sans même prendre un café.

Il lui faudrait aller voir le docteur Mac Kenzie avant de reprendre du service passage obligatoire !

En arrivant à la base, c'est tout juste si on ne lui fit pas un triomphe. Il n'aimait pas les débordements et répondit juste le minimum pour rester poli.

Les marques d'amitié le gênait, les compliments aussi, il avait toujours l'impression que ce n'était pas mérité.

La visite médicale fut rapide, il coupa court et dit à Mac Kenzie qu'il reviendrait, il avait hâte de reprendre son poste.

-Salut Chris dit –il en entrant dans son bureau.

-Ah Jack ! Je suis enchanté que tu reprennes le travail. C'est une drôle de base que tu diriges !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire dit O'Neill en riant.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Chris.

-Tout est OK , je sors de l'infirmerie, je peux commencer quand je veux , mais je ne te chasse pas, ça peut attendre à demain.

-Non dit Chris, je préfère partir maintenant, j'ai des rendez-vous très tôt demain à Washington. Si je pouvais partir aujourd'hui ça m'arrangerait.

-C'est entendu dit Jack. Et pour l'enquête sur mon agression, vous en êtes où ?

-On a arrêté Julian Market, il est dans nos murs, il passera en cour martiale. Il devrait être transféré demain.

-Bien, parfait !

-C'est bien lui, n'est ce pas ?

-Tout à fait dit Jack sèchement.

-Je suppose que tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus dit Carrey avec un sourire en coin.

-En effet, je n'en ai pas envie, Chris, excuse moi, mais ce n'est pas contre toi , c'est confidentiel. D'ailleurs il sera accusé de quoi ?

-D'avoir agressé un haut gradé.

-Il ne pourra rien dire sur les circonstances de cette agression ?

-Non, son avocat lui a fait la leçon. Il devra dire simplement qu'il avait trop bu et qu'il est allé te voir sous prétexte d'avoir une affectation à Colorado Springs et que tu l'a envoyé balader, et qu'il t'a agressé à ce moment là. Il n'a pas intérêt à dire autre chose sinon son affaire est faite. Je crois qu'il l'a compris. De toute façon il faut que tu saches que ton ancienne équipe est au courant.

-Je sais répondit Jack, mais je n'ai aucun souci avec eux.

-Le colonel Carter est vraiment très efficace, elle a fait un travail d'enquête remarquable.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté dit jack avec un petit sourire.

-Tu sais qu'elle a même été jusqu'à Chicago pour parler aux voisins de la famille Market , elle a même poussé le zèle jusqu'à interroger une vieille dame qui habite dans la rue où tu vivais.

Le regard de jack se fit plus dur. Qu'avait-elle fait, jusqu'où était elle allée dans son enquête. ? Il lui avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas le faire. Elle avait fouillé dans son passé. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il ne dit rien hocha la tête aux paroles de son ami mais ne releva pas. Quelques secondes plus tard il détourna la conversation.

-Tu pars quand ?

-Je te laisse ton bureau, le temps que je rassemble mes affaires dans mes quartiers et je suis dehors !

-Merci de m'avoir remplacé comme ça au pied levé.

-Mais de rien.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et se donnèrent une franche poignée de mains.

Chris quitta le bureau et Jack reprit sa place dans son fauteuil.

Voilà ! il était revenu. La pile de dossiers sur le coin du bureau le fit soupirer.

Harriman passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte en hésitant.

-Entrez sergent dit Jack en souriant.

-Je voulais vous souhaiter un bon retour mon général.

-Merci Harriman. Pour le moment je n'ai besoin de rien. Ah ! si, est ce que le colonel Carter est dans la base ?

-Oui, mon général, elle est dans son labo.

Resté seul O'Neill parcourut rapidement quelques dossiers : quatre équipe dehors, des rapports de mission, des problèmes d'intendance. Il se plongea dans les dossiers concernant les missions, de simples explorations , missions de reconnaissance personne ne devait rentrer aujourd'hui. Un bon début, tranquille pour une reprise.

Non, il y avait un problème à résoudre tout de suite : Carter.

Il décrocha son téléphone et la fit venir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle débarquait tout sourire :

-Mon général, je suis heureuse de vous revoir en bonne santé.

-Merci, asseyez-vous colonel.

Il m'a appelée colonel pensa t-elle, ce sera donc un entretien officiel.

-Votre enquête ? Où en êtes vous ?

-Julian Market n'a pas avoué, mais les charges qui pèsent sur lui sont accablantes.

-Bien , très bien, dit-il en appuyant sur les mots.

Regard surpris de Sam :

-Il y a un problème mon général ?

-A vous de me le dire colonel ! dit-il en la fixant d'un regard suffisamment neutre pour qu'elle s'en inquiète.

-Non, mon général, je ne vois pas .

-Vous m'avez désobéi, colonel !

Un instant elle resta décontenancée « désobéi » ? Puis elle se souvint de son insistance auprès de Carrey pour poursuivre l'enquête.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais j'était sous les ordres du général Carrey.

-Naturellement, c'est lui qui vous a envoyée à Chicago ?

-Heu… non monsieur,

-L'idée vient de vous ?

-Oui mon général !

-Je vous avais cependant bien dit de ne pas poursuivre l'enquête, il me semble.

-En effet monsieur, mais j'ai pris la décision d'en parler au général Carrey, dit-elle en rougissant.

-Mauvaise initiative colonel. Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je pensais que vous ne faisiez pas assez attention à votre sécurité, dit-elle en pesant ses mots. Et je croyais obtenir des informations sur la famille Market.

-Et ce fut le cas ?

-Non mon général, dit-elle en soutenant son regard.

-Qui avez-vous vu là-bas ?

-Madame Naymith dit-elle.

Pendant tout cette conversation la voix de Jack était dure , son regard perçant. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur elle étudiant ses réactions.

Sa voix à elle était semblait-il moins assurée. Elle se reprit.

-Je n'ai agi qu'avec la permission du général Carrey redit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Qu'avez-vous appris ? demanda t-il en se levant.

Il alla contre la vitre qui surplombait la salle de la porte. Elle le voyait maintenant de dos, les épaules droites, le corps raidi. Rarement elle l'avait vu sous le coup de l'émotion, mais là elle aurait juré qu'il était inquiet.

-Madame Naymith m'a surtout parlé de vous, dit-elle, des trois enfants. Elle vous aimait beaucoup mon général, elle aimerait vous revoir.

Il se retourna lentement :

Elle vous a tout raconté n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Je vous écoute.

En hésitant un peu et sous le regard inquisiteur de son supérieur, Sam commença son récit. Elle le fit bref et concis, mais il ne lui fit grâce d'aucun détail. Elle dut tout dire, même ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle était furieuse, après tout elle n'avait fait cela que pour l'aider, pas par une pure curiosité morbide. Elle détesta le ton ironique et mordant qu'il employa.

-Madame Naymith est une femme seule, dit-elle d'une voix douce. . Visiblement elle vous aimait beaucoup mon général, et elle souffre encore de tout cela.

Une ombre passa dans le regard de Jack, Sam vit qu'il était troublé, mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

-Naturellement dit-il, et j'espère que vous saurez garder votre langue.

Elle suffoqua, pâlit,

-Mon général !...Je… jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! Je n'en ai même pas parlé à Daniel et à Teal'c.

-Encore heureux. Rompez colonel !

-Mon général il me reste une chose….

Mais Jack n'en pouvait plus de se contenir, il la renvoya pour ne pas avoir à perdre son sang froid devant elle.

-J'ai dit : sortez !

-A vos ordres dit-elle en se raidissant.

Elle était en pleine confusion, ce qui aurait du être un jour de joie : le retour de Jack était devenu une journée gâchée par une sombre histoire de récit d'enfance qu'elle n'aurait jamais du entendre.

Elle alla dans son labo et s'assit à sa table pour réfléchir. Etait-elle dans son tort ? Oui, elle avait réellement désobéi à O'Neill en allant fouiller plus loin dans son passé, mais elle l'avait fait avec les meilleures intentions du monde. Cela il aurait du le comprendre. Elle avait convaincu le général Carrey qu'il était nécessaire de poursuivre l'enquête, à ce moment là, ils n'avaient que des soupçons sur Julian Market. Aucune preuve.

Le reste était un malheureux concours de circonstances, au lieu de lui parler de Paul, la pauvre madame Naymith avait parlé de Jack, parce que ce qui lui était arrivé l'avait profondément choquée et qu'elle en avait souffert et surtout qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire. Alors elle s'était confiée à la jeune femme trop heureuse de trouver une oreille attentive. Curieusement elle n'avait pas parlé de son fils, ou très peu. Juste de Jack. Qu'aurait dû t-elle faire ? Lui dire de se taire ? Impossible, elle n'en aurait pas eu le courage et cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée.

Il l'avait interrompu avant qu'elle ait pu lui parler du télescope de Julian Market il faudra qu'elle lui en parle le plus vite possible.

Elle releva la tête comme Daniel entrait dans le labo.

-Ça va Sam ?

-Oui dit-elle brièvement.

-Vous avez vu Jack ?

-Oui, je sors de son bureau.

-Il a déjà repris le travail ?

-Oui.

-Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien Sam ?

-Parfaitement Daniel, mais j'ai du travail.

-Bon, je vous laisse. C'est toujours d'accord pour faire notre petite soirée chez vous vendredi ?

-Tout à fait.

-Bien je vais prévenir Jack.

Sam ne lui dit pas qu'il risquait de se faire jeter car le général était d'une humeur massacrante.

Daniel grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Jack était seul dans son bureau.

-Daniel ? vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Oui, je voulais vous parler du briefing de demain. Sur P9N765 d'après les résultats de la sonde il n'y a pas de naquadah, cela va à l'encontre des rapport de SG16, et …

-Venez en au fait Daniel !

-Je me demandais si on ne devrait pas envoyer un UAV avant le briefing de demain afin d'en savoir plus.

-C'est fait Daniel.

-Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été averti ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

-C'est le général Carrey qui l'a envoyé ce matin. Et si vous n'avez pas eu le temps de lire le rapport je n'y peux rien.

-Quel rapport ? s'étonna Daniel, de toute façon j'aurai dû être là.

-Ecoutez, envoyez une protestation en trois exemplaire, je ferais suivre dit Jack ironiquement.

-Vous vous foutez de moi !

-Excusez moi Daniel, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Daniel s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se rappela la petite fête chez Sam.

-Au fait Jack, notre soirée de samedi, ce sera chez Sam cette semaine.

-Ce sera sans moi.

-Pourquoi ? Vous allez dans votre chalet ?

-Absolument.

-Pour deux jours !

Jack poussa un soupir. Daniel comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister.

-Bon je vous laisse, à demain matin. A quelle heure déjà ?

-Huit heures.

-Bonsoir Jack.

Il sortit sans même attendre la réponse.

Le lendemain le briefing était tendu. Le général O'Neill avait quelques minutes de retard quand il vint s'asseoir à sa place en haut de la table. Chacun avait le nez plongé dans les documents sur la planète P9N765. Naquadah ou pas ? les relevés des sondes n'étaient pas nets. En tout cas la planète n'était pas habitée, et s'il y avait eu un Goa'uld, il était parti depuis longtemps.

-SG1 je vous envoie en mission de reconnaissance sur cette planète dit le général. Essayez de trouver du naquadah, notre stock est épuisé, n'est ce pas colonel ?

Sam frissonna, la voix du général était dure et son regard aussi.

-En effet, monsieur dit-elle fermement, il est urgent de trouver de nouveaux gisements accessibles. Le peu que nous ayons a été utilisé.

-Vous partez dans une heure. Des questions ?

-Oui dit Daniel. J'ai remarqué sur les photos prises par l'UAV des ruines à deux kilomètres environ de la porte. J'aimerais aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

Jack soupira. Ah ! Daniel et ses vieilles ruines ! Cela avait quelque chose d'immuable et de rassurant.

-Il vous faut combien de temps ?

-Disons une heure pour l'aller et le retour, et une heure ou deux là-bas.

-Je prolonge votre mission de deux heures, cela sera amplement suffisant dit Jack.

-Mais…

-Daniel ! N'insistez pas, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Vous avez une autre mission demain et beaucoup de choses à faire. Et puis il est impératif de se reposer entre deux missions.

-On sort d'une semaine de vacances !

-A voir vos têtes on ne le dirait pas ! ironisa Jack. Allez tout le monde dehors ajouta t-il. Au boulot !

Daniel et Teal'c sortirent tandis que Sam prenait son temps pour ranger ses affaires.

-Mon général ? Je peux vous parler ?

-Pas maintenant. Nous n'avons pas le temps.

-C'est très urgent monsieur dit-elle en le regardant au fond des yeux.

Jack dut sentir qu'elle avait quelque chose de très important à dire, car il lui fit signe d'aller dans son bureau.

-Refermez la porte colonel.

Sam ne revint pas sur l'incident de la veille, de son côté elle considérait que c'était terminé. Elle lui parla de l'interrogatoire de Julian Market et de son télescope braqué sur la maison du général.

-Il bluffe dit O'Neill contrarié. Soit il a bien regardé ma maison au télescope ce dont je doute, soit c'est un affabulateur qui veut se rendre intéressant.

-Alors pourquoi, vous et moi ? Pour le plaisir de nous salir !

-Possible dit Jack avec un soupir. Ne vous en faites pas Carter, ce genre de personnage est inintéressant au possible, et s'occuper des ses dires c'est lui donner de la valeur.

-Mon général, puis-je vous faire une suggestion ?

-Je vous écoute, Carter.

-J'ai toujours le disque dur de Julian Market, je peux le fouiller, et voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre si vous me le permettez. Je peux chercher du côté de sa correspondance électronique, et j'ai aussi récupéré son portable. Il est possible de faire les remontées d'appels.

-Faites-le si vous voulez, mais je ne pense pas que vous trouverez quelque chose là-dedans. Il n'est pas si bête, il a pu écrire ou téléphoner d'une cabine.

-Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer mon général,

-Allez-y Carter, après vous détruirez ce disque dur et tout ce que vous avez.

-Entendu mon général.

Elle hésitait, car tout en réfléchissant elle venait de penser que le jeune homme aurait pu s'appuyer sur un fait réel pour étayer sa calomnie.

-Et s'il avait inventé ou déformé quelque chose qu'il aurait mal interprétée. Vous vous souvenez le mois dernier, le jour où Daniel a failli être tué ? Vous m'avez prise dans vos bras.

O'Neill pâlit et son visage se figea.

-Alors là, Carter, on a un problème. Vous, vous ne risquez rien. Je prendrais tout sur moi , je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique.

-Mais mon général !

-Carter, vous partez dans un quart d'heure . Nous reprendrons cette conversation à votre retour.

-A vos ordres.

Quand la porte se fut refermée sur les voyageurs, O'Neill regagna son bureau.

-Qu'on ne me dérange Harriman dit-il au sergent.

-Bien monsieur.

Resté seul O'Neill s'assit à son bureau et réfléchit un long moment.

_Il revoyaitt parfaitement la scène. Les trois amis n'étaient pas arrivés ensemble à leur soirée hebdomadaire. Daniel et Teal'c d'abord, puis Sam quelques minutes plus tard. Ils sortaient tous les quatre d'un débriefing difficile._

_Il leur a fallu raconter l'attaque des Goa'ulds. A peine arrivés sur la planète , ils ont faits deux cents mètres pour atteindre le village où ils devaient rencontrer le chef de la région. Tout se _ _déroulait parfaitement jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit violent les fasse sortir en courant des maisons. Un vaisseau Goa'uld au dessus de la place principale déversait des flots de jaffas qui armes au poing commençaient à tirer sur la population. SG1 poussèrent les habitants vers la porte des étoiles. Daniel fit dans l'urgence les symboles d'une planète amie et poussèrent les habitants dans le vortex. Comme toujours il y avait des réfractaires qui leur fit perdre un temps précieux. De nombreux habitants furent tués. Les jaffas se lançaient à leur poursuite en tirant sur eux. _

_Un tir de lance passa à quelques centimètres de la tête de Daniel, il en sentit la chaleur sur son front. Il se jeta à plat ventre. Il avait vu la mort de près. Teal'c aussitôt tua le jaffa et avec l'aide de Sam ils passèrent la porte à leur tour mais c'était moins une. _

_Sam avait pris une bière, et l'avait bu très vite, elle en avait pris une deuxième puis une autre encore. Les couleurs revinrent sur son visage, elle ne dit pas un mot, le regard dans le vague. _

_Jack la regardait, il s'inquiétait pour elle. C'était une vie difficile, il le savait , le commandement était sur ses épaules, c était une lourde responsabilité. Il savait que si Daniel était mort elle s'en serait voulue toute sa vie. Il l'appela doucement :_

_ -Carter ! _

_Ils étaient assis l'un près de l'autre sur le canapé, elle se rapprocha et s'appuya sur lui, et ils passa un bras sur son épaule et la serra bien fort en murmurant :_

_ -Ça va aller Carter, ça va aller._

_Il la sentait se détendre . Ils se faisait face, maintenant, elle souriait :_

_ -Excusez-moi mon général, _

_ -C'est normal d'avoir eu peur !_

_ -C'était moi le chef, je ne me le serais jamais pardonnée s'il avait été tué !_

_ -Eh ! Je suis là, moi, dit Daniel ! et je suis pas encore mort !_

_L'ai un peu ahuri de Daniel détendit aussitôt l'atmosphère. _

_Les parts de pizza circulèrent , la bière aussi. Ils évoquèrent leurs souvenirs, leurs missions, leurs bons moment, les moins bons aussi. Jack fit quelques blagues, Sam rit. Elle riait toujours de ses blagues, même quand elles étaient très mauvaises. Alors quand il l'entendit rire, il redoubla de plaisanterie. L'ambiance était gaie, ils se détendirent, cette soirée leur fit un bien fou !_

C'est donc cela qu'il a vu dans son télescope pensa Jack Le salaud ! Il était furieux !

Il ouvrit son ordinateur et tenta de se remettre au travail. Mais il n'était pas assez concentré. Cette histoire le tracassait beaucoup plus que les indiscrétions de Carter, qui étaient passées au second plan.

Avoir toujours refusé, ne jamais s'être laissé aller malgré tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, toujours se contenir et peut être s'être fait avoir parce qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, juste comme ça sans arrière pensée, aucune.

Jack passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il avait sa conscience pour lui, mais s'il y avait une enquête ? il leur faudrait se mettre à nu comme dans l'horrible test zatarc, dont le souvenir lui était pénible. Comment prouver qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux ? C'était impossible , et cela rejaillirait sur leur carrière respective. Sa carrière à lui, il s'en fichait , mais elle, déjà lieutenant colonel à 38 ans ! Quel gâchis ! Tout cela à cause de ce Market ! Jack se sentait mauvaise conscience. Il avait été obligé de tuer Paul, mais il s'était toujours fait le reproche de n'avoir pas vu les difficultés de son ami.

Jack prit son téléphone et appela Hammond avec qui il était resté en excellents contacts. Le vieux général était toujours prêt à l'aider dans ses nouvelles fonctions.

-Georges ! Je vous dérange ?

-Non Jack pas du tout ? Un problème ?

-Oui, et un gros !

-Je vous écoute dit Hammond le cœur serré. Avec Jack les problèmes étaient toujours importants. Les petits, il les réglait lui même.

Jack lui raconta succinctement toute l'histoire du chantage du jeune Market.

-Je suis désolé Jack, vous vous tracassez peut être pour rien, mais vous avez bien fait quand même de m'en parler. Je me renseigne et vous rappelle dès j'ai du nouveau.

Cela ne tarda pas. Hammond rappela le lendemain.

A suivre…

20


	3. Chapter 3

**Le passé recomposé**

Aurélia

LE PASSÉ RECOMPOSÉ

3ème partie

-Je suis bien ennuyé Jack dit le vieux général, il y a une lettre sur le bureau du général Green, et dans l'enveloppe une photo de vous avec le colonel Carter, vous êtes chez vous, dans une attitude peu équivoque.

Jack réagit violemment

-Quoi ? Peu équivoque !

Hammond hésita :

-Soyez honnête Jack, La colonel Carter a la tête sur votre épaule, vous avez passé un bras autour de son cou, et vous la tenez contre vous. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Quand même, vous auriez pu faire attention !

-Ecoutez Georges, cela s'est passé lors d'une soirée chez moi, Carter n'avait pas le moral, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat.

-Vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ! Jack !

-Il n'y avait aucun sous entendu ! dit Jack vivement et qui trouvait qu'on en faisait un peu trop sur un geste d'amitié qu'il avait eu pour Sam.

-Ah oui ! à part le fait que vous étiez nus tous les deux !

-Quoi ! rugit jack. C'est faux, archi faux !

-Une photo truquée ? dit Hammond.

-Quoi d'autre ? dit Jack en colère et soudain angoissé, on peut faire dire n'importe quoi à une photo !

-En tout cas elle est tout à fait réussie dit Hammond d'une voix blanche.

Dans quel pétrin était encore aller se fourrer ce général indiscipliné qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête pensa t-il.

-Je suppose qu'il y aura une enquête et que je serais relevé dit Jack froidement.

-Il faut s'y attendre.

-Georges, si je vous jure que c'est un coup monté , vous me croiriez ?

Hammond n'hésita pas un instant.

-Vous avez toute ma confiance Jack.

Il était soulagé, si O'Neill jurait que c'était faux, il pouvait le croire.

-Et moi qui viens juste de reprendre mon poste ! vous savez Georges j'ai bien envie de démissionner.

-N'en faites surtout rien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous donneriez raison à vos détracteurs !

-Parce que j'en ai ? au sein de l'état major ?

-Vous savez Jack, vous avez un statut spécial du fait de votre appartenance au SGC et cela fait des envieux, d'autant plus que les gens ne comprennent pas pourquoi.

-OK j'ai compris, je reste donc, mais c'est fort probable que je démissionne à la fin de l'enquête, si je suis blanchi, parce que si je ne le suis pas, dit-il amèrement, on me démissionnera et je serais bon pour la prison.

-Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, mais promettez moi de ne pas contrecarrer l'enquête.

-Je serais doux comme un agneau dit Jack.

-Hum ! fit Hammond. Jack ajouta t-il , je vous fais parvenir un exemplaire de la photo. Normalement ça arrivera demain, je ne pense pas que la machine se mette en route avant quelques jours.

-Merci beaucoup mon général.

Le lendemain Jack était en possession de la photo. On reconnaissait parfaitement leur visage, Sam était appuyée contre une épaule nue qui semblait appartenir à O'Neill. On ne voyait que le haut de leur corps dénudé jusqu'à la taille. Un observateur non attentif aurait pu vite conclure qu'ils étaient amants.

Ils avaient briefin 30, à 8 h 25 Daniel était encore dans son bureau à rassembler des notes et un objet qu'il voulait montrer à Jack. Une sorte de tablette sans symbole mais qui avait changé de couleur. Il l'avait rapportée de leur dernière mission et ne s'était aperçu du changement de couleur que ce matin. A l'origine elle était orange et maintenant d'un rouge plus soutenu.

Il se dépêcha et arriva dans la salle de briefing un peu essoufflé il y avait du monde autour de la table et il lança sans faire attention :

-Excusez-moi Jack je suis un peu en retard.

C'est alors qu'en levant les yeux il croisa le regard du général Carrey qui était à la place de Jack.

-Que se passe t-il mon général ? Jack a fait une rechute ? Et Sam ? ajouta t-il en voyant le colonel Reynolds assis à la place de la jeune femme.

Carrey n'avait plus le visage avenant qu'il présentait quand il avait remplacé Jack, son regard était plus dur, et il avait l'air embarrassé.

-Non docteur Jackson, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'ils sont partis … en mission.

Cela ne surprit ne surprit nullement Daniel que Jack soit absent. On avait très bien pu lui confier une mission secrète, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Par contre pour Sam c'était plus rare, car elle était sous les ordres directs d'O'Neill et c'est lui seulement qui pouvait l'envoyer en mission.

Carrey reprit la parole :

-J'ai demandé au colonel Reynolds de remplacer le colonel Carter dit-il.

Et avant que Daniel ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, il poursuivit.

-Aujourd'hui vous allez sur P9V123. Docteur Jackson je crois que vous avez préparé quelque chose ?

-Oui dit Daniel.

Et il se lança dans un long exposé d'une vingtaine de minutes. Jack n'étant pas là pour l'interrompre, il put aller jusqu'au bout et il conclut par ces mots :

-Il serait très important de visiter ce temple.

-Bien dit Carrey, vous partez dans deux heures.

-Heu… dit Daniel

-Autre chose docteur Jackson ?

-Oui général, l'artéfact que nous avons rapporté de P5H369, a changé de couleur. J'aimerais faire des recherches complémentaires à ce sujet car…

-A votre retour docteur Jackson, vous aurez du temps, le coupa Carrey. Est-ce que cet objet présente un danger quelconque ?

-A vrai dire je ne sais pas, si Sam était là elle pourrait nous le dire, ce n'est pas ma spécialité. Mais je recommande la prudence.

-Placez –le dans un container étanche avant votre départ.

-Entendu dit Daniel en sortant.

Trois jours plus tard Daniel et Teal'c demandèrent une entrevue au général Carrey. Celui-ci les reçut aussitôt.

Daniel attaqua bille en tête.

-Avez vu des nouvelles de Jack demanda t-il.

Carrey parut embarrassé

-Non, aucune.

-Et pour Sam c'est pareil je suppose ?

-Ne m'en veuillez pas docteur Jackson je n'y suis pour rien dans leur départ, et je ne sais même pas où ils sont.

-Si vous aviez des nouvelles vous nous le diriez ?

-Je suis désolé, dit Carrey en hochant la tête.

-Moins que nous monsieur, ce sont nos amis et nous sommes très inquiets.

-Je le comprends, soyez en sûrs dit Carrey d'un air entendu.

La disparition brutale de Jack et de Sam semblait avoir désorganisé le SGC. Il régnait un étrange climat et tout le monde chuchotait. Au mess la conversation roulait uniquement sur l'absence des deux personnes les plus importantes de la base. Ce qui était étrange c'est que personne ne savait où ils étaient, et surtout qu'ils soient absents en même temps, et les langues allaient bon train. Il était question de missions secrètes, de maladie, d'accident de voiture, d'enlèvement. On racontait même qu'ils étaient prisonniers sur une autre planète.

La vérité était toute autre…

-Il ne faut pas trop faire attention aux rumeurs Daniel Jackson dit Teal'c avec son bon sens habituel.

-Vous avez raison Teal'c, mais ils sont bien quelque part, et on nous cache quelque chose. L'attitude de Carrey est ambiguë, il ne dit rien mais je suis sûr qu'il sait.

-C'est possible, mais il a peut être pas le droit de le dire.

-Je vois ça d'ici, dit Daniel amèrement l'armée, et ses secrets.

-Tout à fait.

-Je déteste l'armée et tous les militaires par moment ! Dit Daniel avec du ressentiment dans la voix. Que pouvons nous faire ? je suis sûr qu'ils ont besoin de nous.

-Ils ne sont pas chez eux dit Teal'c.

Daniel sourit :

-Vous êtes allé voir ? moi aussi, dit-il. Ils ne répondent pas non plus aux messages et leur portable est sur messagerie.

-A mon avis, ils ne sont pas sur terre dit Tea'lc.

-Et si on regardait les journaux de bord ?

-Si c'est une mission secrète ce ne sera pas noté Daniel Jackson.

-Non, mais on ne peut pas cacher une ouverture de porte. Quel est le dernier jour où on les a vus ? mardi soir ?

-Oui, c'est exact. Quand je me suis dirigé vers mes quartiers j'ai vu O'Neill parler avec Harriman.

-Allons voir ça tout de suite dit Daniel.

-Nous n'en avons pas le droit ! dit Teal'c.

-Et si on demandait à Harriman ?

-Allons-y il pourra chercher pour nous.

Ils trouvèrent Harriman dans la salle de briefing, il travaillait sur un ordinateur portable. Il se troubla quand il vit Daniel et Teal'c. Il referma vivement le couvercle de son portable.

-Sergent dit Daniel est-ce que l'on peut voir les ouvertures de la porte de mardi soir.

-Je n' ai pas le droit de vous les montrer. Seul le général commandant de la base peut m'y autoriser.

-Je comprends dit Daniel. Mais vous étiez là mardi soir ?

-Oui dit le sergent.

-la porte a-t-elle été activée ?

-Non, pas mardi, aucune équipe n'est rentrée mardi.

-Non, sergent je vous parle d'un départ depuis la base.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ?

-Est-ce que le général O'Neill et le colonel Carter sont partis sur une autre planète ? En fait on voudrait savoir s'ils ont utilisé la porte des étoiles.

-Non, il n'y a eu aucune activité de la porte ce soir là. Excusez moi, docteur Jackson dit Harriman , mais j'ai du travail.

Harriman semblait bien pressé de partir, son crâne chauve luisait, bien qu'il ne fasse pas plus chaud que d'habitude, et il était agité comme si quelque chose le tracassait.

-Harriman sait quelque chose et ne veut rien dire dit Daniel.

-Je le pense aussi dit Teal'c.

Quelques jours plus tôt.

La foudre s'était abattue sur le SGC beaucoup plus vite que ne le pensait Hammond. Jack entendit des éclats de voix, puis des pas monter vivement l'escalier menant à la salle de contrôle. Il n'eut pas le temps de détruire la photo, et la cacha simplement sous son sous-main.

-Général O'Neill dit le général Carrey en entrant, j'ai des ordres , je suis désolé, mais je dois vous mettre aux arrêts, dit –il cérémonieusement.

Jack s'était levé, très raide, le visage immobile sans expression. Il tendit simplement ses poignets au soldat qui lui passa les menottes. Il n'y avait heureusement personne dans les couloirs, pour voir leur général ainsi attaché, il était tard pas loin de 21 heures et la plupart du personnel était dans ses quartiers.

O'Neill allait passer un sale quart d'heure, il s'y attendait. Cette loi de non fraternisation était obsolète, elle aurait du être abolie depuis longtemps, du moins au SGC. Il l'avait toujours scrupuleusement respectée, et il se faisait rattraper par elle !

Un comble !

On le laissa enfermé toute la nuit. Le lendemain deux gardes lui mirent des menottes aux poignets et des chaînes aux pieds. Il se laissa faire sans un seul mot, cela n'aurait servi à rien. On le fit sortir de sa cellule, il était cinq heures du matin et toute la base était encore en sommeil. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Sam depuis son retour de mission, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de la prévenir. Elle était sur PJ5 785 quand le général Hammond avait téléphoné.

Un fourgon l'attendait en surface, et il fut poussé sans ménagement à l'intérieur. Il ne connaissait pas les hommes venus le chercher, ils étaient extérieurs à la base.

Ils étaient attendus sur un aéroport inconnu de Jack. On le fit monter dans un petit avion qui prit aussitôt son envol pour Washington.

Son arrivée au Pentagone se fit discrètement. On le conduisit dans un endroit où il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller, les salles d'interrogatoire. Il ne vit personne de connu, il était un prisonnier comme un autre.

La pièce était banale et grise avec une table et deux chaises. Sur un mur, un miroir sans tain.

On le laissa mijoter un moment. Il se tenait face à la vitre et savait que de l'autre côté on l'observait. Il se contraignit à rester assis, très calme extérieurement, ne laissant passer aucune émotion sur son visage. Ils en seraient pour leurs frais.

Une sourde angoisse l'étreignait pourtant, La violation de l'article 134 du code pénal de l'armée ne justifiait pas une arrestation aussi discrète qu'inquiétante. Une simple enquête aurait suffi. Et où était Carter ? avait-elle été arrêtée ? Il espérait que non.

Dans la salle voisine il y avait trois hommes spécialistes des interrogatoires. Travis, un mètre quatre vingt quinze et cent vingt kilos de muscles, une véritable armoire à glace. Barclay, un homme petit et nerveux ne lâchant jamais sa proie, et Dubrok, nonchalant au sourire affable. Un trio de choc pour interrogatoires spéciaux, opérations clandestines, recevant des ordres uniquement de certains membres de l'état major, en ligne directe et sans intermédiaire. Une sorte de police secrète dans l'armée officielle !

-Il a l'air coriace dit Dubrok en jetant un coup d'œil à travers la vitre.

-C'est un général qui dirige la base de Cheyenne à Colorado Springs, un ancien des forces spéciales.

-Je n'aime pas ces types qui se croient tout permis parce qu'ils savent tenir un Uzi ou une Kalachnikov, cracha Travis.

Les trois hommes avaient devant eux la photo de Jack et Sam, l'objet du délit.

-Ben ! Il s'embête pas le général, c'est un joli petit lot qu'on a là ! dit Travis en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'autre vitre.

Il voyait Sam de profil, elle était assise très calme elle aussi en apparence, sachant qu'on la regardait. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait là. On était venu l'arracher du lit au beau milieu de la nuit, lui laissant à peine le temps de s'habiller. Elle avait voulu avertir le général O'Neill, on l'en avait empêchée. Maintenant elle était là depuis plusieurs heures à attendre.

-Qu'est ce qu'on leur reproche au juste ? demanda Dubrok.

-Ils ont enfreint l'article 134 du code militaire, répondit Travis.

-La loi de non fraternisation ! dit Dubrok en riant ! C'est pour ça qu'ils sont là ! J'en crois pas un mot !

-Oui, mais la jolie colonel est sous les ordres directs d'O'Neill et ils fricotent ensemble ! Mais c'est pas moi qui vais les en blâmer !

-Quels sont les ordres ? demanda Dubrok en se tournant vers le troisième homme qui n'avait encore rien dit et semblait leur chef.

-J'ai reçu des instructions très précises. Il faut déstabiliser O'Neill, le faire parler sur la base et surtout le mettre hors circuit, dit Barclay.

-Ça va pas être simple. C'est un ancien des forces spéciales, ils sont entraînés à résister aux interrogatoires.

-Vous inquiétez pas les gars, j'ai ma petite idée là dessus.

-Et pour la colonel on fait quoi ?

-On se la joue mollo pour l'instant, mais tout dépendra de l'interrogatoire du général.

-Bien chef dirent-ils. On commence quand ?

-On attend, on va se relayer jusqu'à demain matin pour les observer !

-Ils vont trouver le temps nos tourtereaux ! Sans boire, ni manger,

-Ça s'appelle les faire mûrir dit Barclay en riant.

Le lendemain la porte s'ouvrit et O'Neill les regarda entrer d'un œil morne. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, s'était un peu allongé sur le sol, mais avait eu du mal à se reposer. Il s'était armé et préparé à tout, même au pire. Il en avait eu le temps depuis 15 heures qu'il était enfermé.

Dubrok et son franc sourire ouvrit les débats.

-Alors on s'amuse un peu dit-il en posant la photo sur la table.

Travis s'approcha à le toucher, puis se recula et vint s'asseoir sur le coin de la table. Pendant ce temps Barclay se plaça derrière Jack.

-Remarque je te comprends dit Barclay, C'est une belle poulette.

O'Neill serra les poings et se retint de sauter à la gorge de cet homme dont le regard salace salissait Sam.

Barclay avait remarqué le frémissement imperceptible de Jack pour se dominer. Il ricana et fit signe à ses collègues. Travis attacha les poignets de Jack à la chaise. Il pâlit car il se doutait bien de ce qui allait se passer. L'article 134 tout le monde s'en foutait. Ils cherchaient autre chose, mais quoi ? Cela devait avoir un rapport avec la base.

-Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses dit Barclay. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ?

O'Neill leva un sourcil interrogateur, et dit ses premiers mots depuis son arrestation.

-J'allais justement vous le demander !

-C'est moi qui pose les questions ici dit-il en envoyant un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Jack. Il serra les dents, la douleur résonnait dans toute sa tête, mais il ne dit rien se contentant de regarder Barclay au fond des yeux.

-Qu'est ce tu fais dans ta base de Cheyenne, ? c'est quoi ton boulot ?

Un petit sourire dédaigneux lui répondit.

La suite fut pénible pour Jack qui dut subir un flot de questions, aboyées plutôt que posées, et une grêlée de coups au visage, à la poitrine et au ventre. Au bout d'une heure ses tortionnaires se lassèrent et le laissèrent seul.

Ils l'observaient à nouveau à travers la vitre. Il se tenait très droit sur sa chaise, un œil a demi fermé commençait à enfler et ses lèvres saignaient mais il n'avait nullement l'air vaincu.

-Il ne parlera pas dit Travis. On perd notre temps.

-Que fait-on ? dit Dubrok.

-On attend les ordres, je vais en référer à ma hiérarchie, dit Barclay.

Les deux autres se turent, ils ne savaient pas trop d'où venaient les ordres de Barclay, et ils savaient qu'ils devaient agir uniquement sous ses ordres.

-En attendant rien ne nous empêche d'interroger la jolie colonel.

Même technique d'intimidation dans l'autre salle, la photo jetée sur la table sous le nez de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, ne s'attendant pas absolument pas à ça.

-C'est un faux dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

- Prouve-le

La jeune femme remarqua le tutoiement mais ne dit rien.

-Ce n'est pas bien difficile, il faut la soumettre à des experts en photographies informatiques.

-C'est déjà fait dit Travis froidement. Elle a été authentifiée, ce n'est pas un montage.

La photo rendait Sam très mal à l'aise. Elle imaginait aisément les pensées lubriques des hommes en face d'elle.

-Et comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est un faux ? dit Travis ironique.

-Tout simplement parce que ça n'est jamais arrivé !

-Et tu le regrettes je parie ? ironisa Dubrok, il est bel homme ton général ! un petit moins maintenant ! ajouta t-il d'une voix lente.

Le sang de Sam se glaça dans ses veines, ses pires craintes se confirmaient, ils détenaient Jack et il l'avait déjà torturé !

Elle lui jeta un regard si glacial qu'il détourna les yeux, gêné.

On la laissa seule à nouveau. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, on lui avait permis d'aller aux toilettes, de se laver, maintenant on lui apportait un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau. Elle n'avait pas faim , mais but volontiers un peu d'eau . Elle se força au calme se sachant observée. Qu'avait-on fait au général ? et pourquoi étaient-ils enfermés ? Elle aussi en vint à penser que cette histoire de loi, n'était qu'un prétexte. Le président les aurait-il abandonnés ? Le général était –il en mission secrète, comme le président aimait à l'envoyer quelque fois ? mais que faisait-elle dans cette histoire ? Une peur soudaine lui tordit les entrailles, et si on voulait faire pression sur le général à travers elle ? Et si le président n'était pas au courant de leur arrestation ? C'était impossible ! Le général dépendait et recevait ses ordres directement de lui.

Sam se torturait l'esprit, mais plus elle se posait de questions moins elle avait de réponses.

Le jour de son arrestation, Jack se croyait seul quand Carrey était venu le voir. Mais il se trompait. Le sergent Harriman se trouvait dans la salle de briefing à travailler et personne n'avait fait attention à lui.

Quand il avait compris ce qui se passait, il s'était fait le plus petit possible. Le général O'Neill n'aurait pas aimé savoir qu'il y avait eu un témoin à la scène.

Le bureau était vide quand il était venu mettre de l'ordre. O'Neill n' était pas un bureaucrate et il se déchargeait sur lui de toutes les tâches de rangement. Il prit les dossiers confidentiels et les mit dans le coffre, puis il rangea le bureau en classant les lettres, et les documents. Ce travail, il le faisait tous les jours, trop heureux de décharger de ces fonctions subalternes le général O'Neill. C'est en soulevant le sous main, qu'il découvrit la photo.

Il la regarda machinalement, puis se troubla en reconnaissant ses supérieurs. D'un geste instinctif il la mit dans sa poche. Personne ne devait voir cette photo. Que le général et le colonel aient fait un faux pas, il le comprenait très bien, ayant souvent assisté à des scènes muettes mais très éloquentes.

Il pensa que le général avait été arrêté pour non respect de l'article 134.

Quelques jours plus tard quand Daniel et Teal'c vinrent le voir, il se sentit ligoté par le secret, et il dût paraître affreusement gêné. Pas une seconde il n'aurait voulu faire du tort au général pour qui il avait une grande admiration. Il se rendit bien compte que Daniel et Teal'c n'étaient pas convaincus par ses arguments. Heureusement ils n'avaient pas insisté.

Il passa des heures terribles avec sa conscience, se posant sans cesse la même question, devait-il se taire ? ou bien se confier à Daniel et à Teal'c ? Il avait l'horrible pressentiment que tout ceci n'était pas normal. Il se décida et dans la soirée monta au niveau 19 et alla frapper à la porte du bureau de Daniel.

-Professeur Jackson, puis-je vous parler un instant dit-il d'un air embarrassé.

-Entrez sergent, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? dit-il impatiemment.

Daniel était plongé dans une traduction, il était sur le point de découvrir quelque chose d'important quand Harriman avait frappé au plus mauvais moment.

Harriman regardait autour de lui, sans pouvoir fixer son regard.

Daniel s'aperçut du malaise de l'officier et ne voulut pas le brusquer. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Harriman commença avec hésitation.

-Il s'agit du général.

Pas la peine de le nommer, Daniel avait parfaitement compris. Harriman reprit :

-Vous êtes très amis n'est ce pas, et avec le colonel Carter aussi ?

-Bien sûr dit Daniel, ce sont mes meilleurs amis, avec Teal'c. Il est arrivé quelque chose au général ?

-Oui, il a été arrêté mardi tard dans la soirée.

-Et c'est simplement maintenant que vous le dites ! répliqua Daniel furieux.

-Le général Carrey n'a rien dit, n'en a jamais parlé. Vous savez dans l'armée, ce dont on ne parle pas, n'existe pas. Je risque gros à venir vous voir. Mais je suis très inquiet. Ce silence est anormal. Et j'ai peur que le colonel Carter ait été arrêtée aussi.

-Pourquoi aurait-il été faits prisonniers ? demanda Daniel surpris.

-C'est assez embarrassant dit Harriman en rougissant. Vous n'en parlerez à personne ?

-Ça dépend, si je peux faire quelque chose pour les aider, je serais obligé.

-Je veux dire aux personnes de la base ?

-Bien sûr que non, sauf à Teal'c, naturellement.

Harriman sortit la photo de sa poche et la tendit à Daniel sans aucun commentaire. Daniel fronça les sourcils. Cette photo paraissait étrange. Cela ne ressemblait pas à ses deux amis de se faire photographier ainsi. A moins que ce cliché ait été pris à leur insu ! Il repensa au télescope de Julian Market ! Quoi de plus facile de trafiquer une photo !

-C'est pour ça qu'ils ont été arrêtés ?

-Je ne pense pas, cette… infraction dit Harriman en hésitant sur le mot, ne justifie pas une arrestation.

-Expliquez moi cela dit Daniel, les procédures militaires, ce n'est pas mon fort.

-Dans un cas comme celui là, il y a une suspension des deux officiers et une enquête. Mais en aucun cas une arrestation, surtout avec des officiers supérieurs. C'est pour cela que je suis venu vous en parler.

-Vous avez très bien fait, sergent. Je garde la photo, avec Teal'c on s'occupe de tout. Naturellement vous ne m'avez rien dit.

-Merci docteur Jackson dit Harriman en souriant.

Daniel donna rendez-vous à Teal'c à l'extérieur. La base étant truffée de cameras et de micros, il préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

Ils se promenaient tranquillement dans un jardin public de Colorado Springs tout en discutant de la stratégie à suivre.

-Je pense qu'il faut contacter le général Hammond dit Teal'c.

-Jack est resté en relation avec lui et il l'a souvent au téléphone, dit Daniel.

-Comment le contacter ? dit Teal'c depuis la base, ça me parait difficile, toutes les communications sont surveillées.

-Je pourrais l'appeler de mon portable, et lui donnez rendez-vous dans un coin tranquille dit Daniel

-C'est une bonne idée Daniel Jackson. Vous connaissez son numéro.

-Non… mais Harriman le connaît sûrement.

Harriman leur donna les coordonnées de Hammond. Daniel appela aussitôt.

-Allo ! entendit –il. Hammond ne s'était pas présenté.

Daniel hésita un instant, la ligne n'était pas sécurisée et il avançait prudemment.

-Je voulais vous parler d'un lac sans poisson dit-il.

Il y eut un blanc au bout de la ligne :

-Où êtes-vous ? entendit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

-Ici, près de chez moi dit-il.

-Pouvez-vous vous déplacer ?

-Non, je ne suis pas en congé.

-Vous n'appelez pas de votre lieu de travail ?

-Bien sûr que non, dit-il avec un frisson rétrospectif, sans Teal'c, il aurait fait une grosse bêtise.

-C'est moi qui vais venir vous voir, chez vous, ce soir.

-Entendu monsieur, je vous attends.

-Bon j'espère qu'on ne va pas partir en mission, car Hammond débarque ce soir chez moi dit-il.

-Non je ne pense pas, répondit Teal'c on le saurait déjà. Et le prochain briefing est demain.

Daniel et Teal'c attendait Hammond. Il ne savait pas l'heure mais pensaient que ce serait assez tard.

A 22 heures coup de sonnette.

-J'espère que vous ne me dérangez pas pour rien, j'ai annulé plusieurs rendez-vous importants pour venir. Il s'agit de O'Neill n'est ce pas.

-Oui, il a été arrêté, ainsi que Sam et depuis trois jours on a pas de nouvelles. C'est le général Carrey qui le remplace.

Hammond avait le regard fixe et ne disait mot.

-Vous le saviez, général Hammond ? dit Teal'c.

-Non, mais je savais qu'O'Neill allait avoir de gros ennuis. Je l'avais prévenu, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusque là.

-Vous pensez que c'est sur ordre du président ?

-Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup !

-C'est vous qui lui aviez envoyé la photo ? Je vous la rend dit Daniel c'est Harriman qui l'a trouvée.

-Bien dit Hammond, dès mon retour à Washington j'appelle immédiatement le président.

Ils avaient conduit O'Neill dans la pièce centrale d'où il pouvait voir la salle d'interrogatoire où était Sam. Elle était ligotée sur une chaise, se tenait très droite, la tête haute et regardait sans peur celui qui l'interrogeait. C'était Dubrok et son sourire perpétuel.

Travis mit le son.

-Je ne vous dirais rien du tout cracha t-elle.

-Je ne te demande pas grand-chose, simplement ce que l'on fait dans cette base.

-Des radars spatiaux temporels dit-elle les dents serrées, pour la énième fois.

-Et bien tu vois, je ne te crois absolument pas.

O'Neill, la regardait le cœur battant. Il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien, il avait toute confiance en elle, mais elle allait passer un sale moment comme lui.

Le premier coup l'atteignit à l'estomac et le second la cueillit sur le menton. Elle se crispa de douleur, et Jack ressentit le choc comme si c'était lui qui avait pris les coups. C'est à ce moment là qu' il comprit. Ils savaient qu'il avait subi des entraînements très rigoureux en cas d'interrogatoire, et comme il n'obtenait rien avec lui, ils allaient frapper Sam et le forcer à regarder pour le faire parler.

C'était bien mal le connaître. Ils lui feraient souffrir le martyre en le forçant à assister au répugnant spectacle, mais il ne parlerait pas, et elle non plus.

-Vous perdez votre temps avec elle, elle n'est au courant de rien du tout.

Dubrok le regarda d'un air dédaigneux :

-Parce que toi tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

Sourire dédaigneux de Jack autant que le lui permettait sa lèvre enflée . Il grimaça.

Dubrok revint à ce moment dans la salle du milieu. Si Jack n'avait pas été menotté, il lui aurait sauté à la gorge.

C'est à ce moment que le téléphone de Barclay sonna. Il décrocha rageusement :

-J'avais dit qu'on ne me dérange pas ! aboya t-il.

-…

Il écouta un long moment le visage figé et pâlissant au fur et à mesure.

-OK dit-il laconiquement.

Il raccrocha, et se tournant vers ses seconds.

-Reconduisez-les en cellule, tous les deux. Il leur fit un regard impérieux leur intimant de ne poser aucune question.

Ils se réunirent tous les trois quelques instants plus tard.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Travis devant l'air furieux et passablement inquiet de son supérieur.

-On arrête tout. Il va falloir les libérer.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Ordre du président !

-le président de quoi ?

-Des USA.

-Le big boss ? dit Dubrok ironique.

-Lui-même, dit Barclay froidement

-Mais depuis quand se mêle t-il de notre travail ?

-Depuis que nous touchons à ses petits protégés !

-Merde ! dit Travis. On a fait une boulette ?

-J'espère que non. Nous avons obéi à nos chefs, c'est tout.

Pendant que les trois hommes se morfondaient Jack et Sam étaient libérés.

Ils attendaient dans des pièces séparées qu'on vienne les chercher. Hammond alla d'abord voir Sam.

-Général Hammond, je suis si contente de vous voir ! dit-elle en embrassant le vieux général.

-Colonel, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

-Et je vous en remercie, mais je ne comprends pas, le général O'Neill…

-Il n'a rien pu faire dit-il il était emprisonné également.

A ce moment O'Neill arriva. Sam poussa un petit cri, il avait l'air vraiment mal en point, mais surtout soucieux du sort de Sam.

-Carter ça va ? demanda t-il inquiet.

-Oui, merci mon général, mais vous ?

-Oh ! j'ai connu des jours meilleurs, dit-il avec ironie.

Dehors les attendait une voiture conduite par un soldat en uniforme. Ils montèrent sans parler.

-Où nous conduisez-vous Georges ? dit O'Neill.

-Chez moi, nous serons tranquille pour parler.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. La circulation dans Washington était intense en ce milieu de journée, et ils mirent presque une heure pour arriver dans un quartier résidentiel où le général Hammond avait un petit appartement.

-J'habite au 3è sans ascenseur dit Hammond. C'est très petit chez moi, mais je peux vous héberger tout de même un jour ou deux.

-Merci Georges.

L'appartement était constitué de deux pièces, une chambre et un salon à droite en entrant. Le quartier était calme et la lumière entrait par deux grandes fenêtre ouvrant sur un square.

-la salle de bain est par là, dit le général à Sam en lui montrant une pièce au bout du couloir. Faites comme chez vous colonel.

-Merci mon général, c'est pas de refus.

Sam se dirigea vers la salle de bain et plongea sous la douche avec ravissement. Elle regarda sa poitrine un hématome commençait à se voir, à l'endroit où on l'avait frappé, et son menton était bleui. Elle portait également des marques rouges aux poignets.

Au salon Jack s'était assis avec une grimace.

-Vous voulez que j'aille chercher un médecin ? demanda Hammond avec inquiétude. Jack avait l'air mal en point, le visage tuméfié et il semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

-Non, répondit Jack je voudrais surtout savoir ce qui se passe !

- Comme vous voudrez dit Hammond. Vous connaissez le secrétaire d'Etat David Brown ?

-De nom simplement. Pourquoi ?

-Il semblerait que ce soit un second Kinsey ! dit Hammond.

-C'est pas vrai ! vous plaisantez mon général !

-Hélas ! il semble que le président Hayes apprécie beaucoup le SGC, mais quand il a nommé Brown, celui-ci ignorait tout du projet Porte des Etoiles. Comme son rôle est de contrôler les finances de l'état, il devait inévitablement mettre le nez dans ce budget pharaonique.

-Naturellement dit O'Neill désabusé. Alors on s'attaque à la tête du SGC en pensant que ça tout foutre en l'air, c'est ça ?

-Pratiquement, en fait Brown pensait une fois que vous seriez hors course, mettre un homme à sa botte. Il profite du fait que le président est très occupé pour faire son travail de sape derrière son dos. Il agit exactement comme Kinsey, il y a quelques années.

- Il devait guetter le premier faux pas que je ferais. Cette histoire de chantage est vraiment bien tombée pour lui ! dit O'Neill amèrement.

-Vous avez tout compris, Jack.

-Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Carter ?

-Il fallait que ce soit vraisemblable ! Et puis sur cette photo elle y était aussi.

-Naturellement.

Jack voulut se lever, mais il grimaça et retomba sur le canapé. Sam qui sortait de la salle de bain le vit également.

-Mon général dit-elle en s'approchant de Jack. Laissez-moi regarder vos blessures.

-Non, non, ça ira dit Jack en respirant avec difficulté.

-Vous êtes tout pâle, Jack, je pense que vous devriez laisser le colonel vous examiner dit Hammond.

-D'accord, soupira O'Neill. Contre vous deux je n'ai pas droit à la parole !

Le visage de Jack avait déjà été soigné, c'est sa poitrine qui l'inquiétait. Elle craignait que ses côtes ne soient atteintes.

-Carter, je voudrais prendre une douche avant, et retrouver figure humaine.

-Vous voulez de l'aide Jack ? proposa Hammond

Celui-ci refusa de la tête.

-Merci Georges, ça va aller.

Pendant ce temps Sam et le général Hammond parlaient de tout sauf de leur arrestation. Sam était militaire jusqu'aux bout des ongles et comprenait parfaitement le silence du vieux général. Elle savait que pendant qu'elle se rafraîchissait, il avait parlé avec le général O'Neill.

-Mon général, quand allons-nous pouvoir rentrer à la base ? Ce n'est pas une information confidentielle n'est ce pas ? dit-elle en souriant.

Cela amusa Hammond :

-En effet ce n'est pas confidentiel dit-il mais vous verrez cela avec le général O'Neill.

La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit et Jack apparut sur le seuil du séjour. Le cœur de Sam fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se tenait debout, dans l'encadrement de la porte, uniquement vêtu de son jean, et des gouttes d'eau luisaient encore sur son torse humide.

-Excusez ma tenue dit-il, avec amusement en voyant le regard de Sam posé sur lui. Elle avait la bouche ouverte comme si brutalement elle avait manqué d'air. Je n'ai pas voulu remettre mon tee-shirt sale et déchiré poursuivit-il.

-Ça tombe bien, d'ailleurs je crois que le colonel Carter souhaiterait vous examiner ! dit Hammond, d'un ton neutre. Je vais voir si je peux vous trouver quelque chose d'assez grand pour vous.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre les laissant seuls tous les deux.

Sam avala difficilement sa salive, et se reprit.

-Mon général, si vous permettez.

Elle s'approcha de lui mais évita son regard moqueur. Elle n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. C'est fou l'effet que lui faisait cet homme. Elle se traita d'adolescente attardé, puis prenant sur elle, elle posa délicatement ses mains sur le torse musclé de son supérieur. Il eut un bref recul.

-Vous avez mal ici, dit-elle en appuyant très légèrement sur les côtes droites.

-Eh dit-il ! doucement !

-Mais je vous ai à peine touché mon général ! Mais je pense que vous avez au moins deux côtes cassées. Vous avez mal en respirant ?

-Oui.

-Cela confirme ce que je viens de dire.

-Et on peut faire quoi ?

-Pas grand chose, il vous faudrait un bandage très serré et une visite d'urgence à l'infirmerie du SGC.

-On ne rentrera que demain dit O'Neill, impossible de partir tout de suite.

-Alors cela attendra. Mais il faudrait que vous dormiez bien à plat .

-Ah ! dit-il en regardant le canapé inconfortable du général. Vous avez une idée ?

-Vous pourriez aller à l'hôtel, vous seriez mieux. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous laisser seul.

-C'est une proposition Carter ? vous venez avec moi ? dit-il avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

Sam rougit violemment, et tenta une explication un peu embrouillée, en hésitant sur les mots.

-En fait… il ne faudrait pas que vous restiez seul… si jamais vous aviez des problèmes respiratoires au cours de la nuit…

Elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer irrémédiablement, mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait décidé de se moquer d'elle, gentiment bien sûr, mais après la tension des derniers jours, cela leur fit un bien fou à tous les deux. Sam éclata de rire, Jack aussi, mais une violente douleur aux côtes, le fit s'arrêter aussitôt.

-Ne me faites pas rire, Carter ! Pitié dit-il en grimaçant.

-Tenez Jack dit Hammond en rentrant dans la pièce, je vous ai trouvé une chemise qui devrait vous aller.

-Merci mon général, dit Jack en passant la chemise.

Sam se voulant discrète alla vers la fenêtre et regarda dans la rue. La nuit était pratiquement tombée sur Washington, et les fenêtres des immeubles s'allumaient au fur et à mesure que les gens rentraient chez eux.

-On devrait vous laisser Georges dit Jack, Carter suggère un bon lit pour moi à l'hôtel.

-Elle a raison, chez moi ce n'est vraiment pas confortable.

-Oh en temps normal cela aurait été très bien, répondit Jack.

Avant de partir Sam confia à Hammond son intention d'accompagner le général O'Neill pour ne pas le laisser seul.

-Nous prendrons deux chambres mon général ! dit-elle en souriant.

Elle repassa par la salle de bain et prise d'une impulsion soudaine elle ramassa le tee-shirt noir de Jack qu'il avait laissé par terre. Elle le roula en boule très serrée et le mit dans sa poche.

A l'hôtel il ne restait qu'une seule chambre avec un grand lit. Jack ne se démonta pas, il l'accepta sans faire aucune remarque.

Ils n'avaient pas de bagages, et furent vite installés.

-Vous prenez le lit mon général, dit Sam, je vais dormir par terre.

-Normalement j'aurais dit non, mais là j'avoue que j'accepte bien volontiers, merci Carter, dit O'Neill en s'allongeant avec un soupir.

-Je vais voir si je peux vous trouver des bandes. Il y a un drugstore dans la rue un peu plus loin, dit Sam. Je reviens tout de suite dit-elle.

Elle était sortie précipitamment pour cacher un certain malaise.

Son cœur battait à coups redoublés dans sa poitrine. La perspective de passer une nuit seule avec lui dans la même chambre d'hôtel la ravissait et la terrifiait en même temps. Elle devait bien s'avouer que cet homme la troublait profondément, beaucoup plus profondément qu'elle n'aurait dû. La fameuse petite phrase de Jack « je tiens à elle beaucoup plus que je ne suis censé le faire » revenait dans sa tête comme un leitmotiv, une phrase qui lui collait à la peau et qui avait tendance à resurgir dans certaines occasions quand les évènements ou les paroles la rendait tout à coup beaucoup plus proche. C'était le cas en ce moment. Toutes ses dernières semaines à enquêter sur le passé de son supérieur, l'avaient beaucoup rapproché de lui. Elle avait découvert qu'il avait été un enfant sensible qui avait terriblement souffert, un homme révolté qui avait tout de même fait son chemin dans la vie en canalisant cette violence par une vie militaire rigoureuse. Il n'y était parvenu pas tout à fait totalement, puisque l'épisode des Blaks-Ops était survenu le plongeant encore plus dans le chaos.

Le décès de son fils avait achevé cette œuvre de démolition intérieure commencée avec la mort du petit Jimmy.

Puis le projet Porte des Etoiles avait mis un terme à cette spirale de douleurs. C'était un homme différent d' il y a huit ans. Plus accessible, plus ouvert, mais cependant toujours aussi secret, et n'exprimant jamais ce qu'il ressentait. Il pratiquait avec un art consommé la dissimulation et présentait un visage lisse à ses interlocuteurs ou glissait avec une pirouette sarcastique ou une plaisanterie sur ce qui le gênait.

Sam se trouvait maintenant au pied du mur. Elle allait devoir se jeter à l'eau, tenter quelque chose avec lui, car toutes ces années passées à ses côtés n'avaient fait qu'amplifier les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Mais elle n'était sûre de rien, de son côté à lui, qu'en était-il ? Peut être préférait-il ce statu quo fait de non dits et de sentiments dissimulés derrière un règlement que curieusement il respectait. Le seul qu'il n'ait pas violé. Un rebelle à toute autorité respectait scrupuleusement la loi de non fraternisation ! Pourquoi ? se demandait Sam avec angoisse. La seule réponse possible qui lui vint à l'esprit était qu'il ne l'aimait pas, si tant est qu'un jour il l'ait jamais aimé, ou qu'il se refusait à être heureux par un obscur sentiment de culpabilité.

Elle était arrivée au drugstore dans un état de confusion tel qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas se laisser envahir par le désespoir. Elle circula dans les rayons au hasard, oubliant presque pourquoi elle était là. La foule de la fin de journée se pressait, remplissant hâtivement les caddies, se bousculant aux caisses, pressée de rentrer chez elle. Elle ravala les larmes qui commençaient à pointer, et se concentra sur sa tâche. Trouver de quoi soigner Jack. Elle-même avait mal à la poitrine, là où elle avait pris un coup et son menton était douloureux au toucher. Elle prit de la pommade anticoup, des bandes, un antalgique, et un peu de nourriture, des chips, des sandwichs, des gâteaux secs, de la bière et du jus d'orange.

En revenant vers l'hôtel elle repensa à l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de traverser. Une de plus ! quand ils n'étaient pas en mission sur d'autres monde, c'était sur terre qu'ils avaient des problèmes. Elle se sentait lasse, et arrivée à presque 38 ans elle souhait autre chose, que sa vie prenne un nouveau virage. Elle aspirait à une vie plus calme, une vie de famille, un mari, des enfants, un travail intéressant, mais moins dangereux.

Sam soupira en rentrant dans l'hôtel. Arrivée à la chambre, elle referma doucement la porte et s'arrêta un sourire aux lèvres. Il dormait, couché en travers du lit. S'approchant sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'assit et le regarda, en silence.

Elle aimait le regarder dormir. Cela lui arrivait parfois en mission,mais elle le faisait toujours discrètement, car il était constamment sur le qui vive et elle ne voulait pas se laisser surprendre. Là c'était différent ! ils devaient tous les deux passer la nuit dans cette chambre, elle devait le soigner, le toucher. Sa présence était normale, elle était à sa place là, même pour une seule nuit, elle voulait profiter pleinement de toutes les secondes que le destin lui accordait. Pour cette nuit, il était tout à elle, personne ne viendrait les déranger, il n'y aurait pas d'attaque surprise, pas de Goa'ulds.

Il était tellement différent quand il dormait, les traits plus reposés, plus lisses, il ne se dissimulait pas et offrait son visage à son regard. Un souffle léger s'échappait de sa bouche entr'ouverte. Elle avait une envie folle de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, de goûter enfin la douceur de leur soie, de sentir son souffle se mélanger au sien.

Elle se contenta de l'appeler doucement :

-Mon général, réveillez-vous !

Il se dressa en sursaut , l'esprit tout de suite en éveil, le regard dur, cherchant machinalement son arme.

-Mon général, c'est moi, dit-elle doucement.

-Excusez-moi, murmura t-il seulement en se rallongeant avec une grimace.

Sam n'insista pas, mais son cœur se serra, cet homme était toujours sur la défensive, et ne devait jamais connaître un sommeil profond et réparateur.

-J'ai apporté de quoi vous soigner mon général.

-Merci Carter, vous avez trouvé des bandes ?

-Oui, et puis des antalgiques, je vais vous donner tout de suite un comprimé.

Elle alla chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain et le lui tendit, leurs doigts se frôlèrent et la tension augmenta d'un cran. Ils évitèrent de se regarder, et Jack avala son médicament. Elle sortit du sac une bande et lui demanda d' ôter sa chemise. Elle se rapprocha de lui et commença à enrouler le bandage autour de son torse en évitant de toucher sa peau. Elle gardait la tête consciencieusement baissée et s'efforçait de se concentrer sur son travail en ôtant de son esprit toutes les pensées parasites qui pouvaient l'assaillir. Les muscles de Jack jouant sous sa peau, son cœur qui battait très fort et qu'elle sentait à travers le bandage, ou la respiration un peu courte et saccadée de l'homme qu'elle voulait obstinément attribuer à la douleur.

-Vous serrez trop là ! vous allez m'étouffer ! dit-il

-Je suis désolée murmura t-elle mais il faut que ce soit serré sinon, ça ne servirait à rien mon général.

-Allez-y doucement quand même, Carter !

Elle sourit sans répondre et continua à poser le bandage et ce faisant, son doigt s'égara et effleura le haut du torse de Jack d'une très légère caresse, et son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de ses pectoraux, regard que Jack intercepta.

-Carter, vous croyez qu'on a pas eu assez de problème avec l'article 134 ? murmura t-il

Elle sentit d'un coup la colère l'envahir :

-Oui, et je me demande bien pourquoi ? On n'a jamais rien fait, pas le plus petit dérapage, pas le moins geste équivoque, alors que vient faire cet article ici ?

Il la regarda interloqué :

-Calmez vous Carter !

Elle avait terminé les soins et maintenant ils se faisaient face et se regardaient comme deux chats en colère

-Vous êtes vous demandé une seule seconde ce que je pouvais ressentir ?

-Mais de quoi parlez vous ? dit-il en reculant.

Elle n'hésita pas un instant, c'était l'occasion qu'elle attendait depuis tellement longtemps !

-Je parle de nous ! dit-elle avec force.

Il haussa les épaules

-Il n'y a pas de nous Carter ! et il n'y en aura jamais ! Vous le savez bien.

-On se connaît depuis combien de temps ? Huit ans ! dit-elle d'une voix étouffée, pas une seule fois on a parlé de ce que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre.

-Encore heureux ! s'exclama t-il. Nous sommes des officiers !

Elle le haïssait pour ces mots là, mais ne releva pas.

-Rien depuis le test zatarc dit-elle avec tristesse.

-Je crois que vous avez mal interprété ce test, dit-il froidement et puis c'est vieux ! Vous vous faites du cinéma Carter.

-Ah oui, je me fais du cinéma dit-elle en perdant toute raison. Dites-moi que vous n'éprouvez rien pour moi et je me tais.

Elle faisait les cents pas dans la chambre pour essayer de reprendre son calme, son cœur battait à grands coups, ses mains étaient moites et agitées. Lui pendant ce temps restait immobile, toujours debout au milieu de la pièce. Il avait remis sa chemise, et la fixait avec dans le regard quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

-Vous ne répondez pas ? dit-elle en tournant vers lui.

Et sans attendre de réponse elle continua, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, sa vie en dépendait.

-Il serait temps peut être de déposer votre fardeau, monsieur,

Il ne répondit pas, mais le regard qu'il lui jeta était dur, impérieux, comme s'il lui ordonnait silencieusement de se taire,mais il lui en fallait beaucoup plus pour l'arrêter. Elle continua sur sa lancée.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que vous avez assez souffert ? Accordez-vous le droit d'être heureux !

Il se détourna brusquement, elle avait touché la corde sensible ! Elle le voyait maintenant de dos, toujours debout, mais il lui semblait que ses épaules étaient moins raide, sa tête était légèrement penchée, elle ne voyait pas son visage mais pouvait deviner qu'il cherchait à se dominer. Elle sut avec certitude que c'était maintenant qu'il fallait agir, tout de suite, là sans réfléchir.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, le forçant à se retourner. Ce qu'elle vit dans son regard la bouleversa, de la douleur, du doute, du désarroi. Il avait besoin d'elle c'était une évidence. Alors elle le prit dans ses bras, nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et redit doucement :

-Il est temps de déposer votre fardeau.

Il la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Elle se sentait faiblir, ses jambes la portaient à peine. Elle comprit que ce n'était pas une étreinte banale, comme deux amis qui se prendraient dans leurs bras pour se consoler, non, c'était beaucoup plus. Il s'investissait totalement, et quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes elle sut que leur vie avait pris un nouveau virage.

-Venez dit-il.

Il la poussa vers le lit et ils s'assirent l'un près de l'autre, leurs mains entrelacées.

-Et maintenant ? dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Elle exultait ! il ne lui avait pas dit des « je t'aime » ce n'était pas son genre, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Tout avait été dit entre eux par de simple gestes, un baiser. Mais restait toujours l'article 134, celui leur interdisait toute relation.

-Je pourrais démissionner ? dit-elle.

-Je vous l'interdis Carter, vous avez une carrière prometteuse dans l'armée ce serait vraiment dommage de la gâcher pour…

Il s'interrompit.

-Pour vivre notre amour dit-elle en accentuant les mots ! Rassurez vous monsieur, ma carrière je m'en fiche.

-Et bien pas moi ! dit-il avec fermeté, c'est moi qui vais quitter l'armée. A mon âge il est temps, et je n'ai plus rien à prouver dit –il sans fausse modestie.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps à peser le pour et le contre.

La nuit était bien avancée, et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Ils avaient faim. Les deux journées qu'ils venaient de vivre avaient été éprouvantes, très éprouvantes.

-Et si on mangeait ? dit Jack, qu'est ce que vous avez rapporté dit-il en plongeant le nez dans le sac de provisions.

Ils firent une petite dînette. L'ambiance était beaucoup plus détendue.

Jack réfléchit encore puis il lui dit :

-Je vais faire une demande de démission, mais cela peut prendre un certain temps, Carter, il faudra encore patienter. Vous patienterez n'est ce pas ?

Il la regardait avec une grande douceur et une lueur nouvelle, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

-Oui, dit-elle dans un souffle, le temps qu'il faudra.

-Il ne faudra commettre aucun faux pas pendant ce temps, c'est très important Carter.

-Je vous le promets monsieur,

-Alors surveillez votre regard.

-Pourquoi dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce qu'on peut y lire comme dans un livre ouvert, dit-il malicieusement.

Leur dînette achevée Jack se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain :

-On devrait se reposer maintenant dit-il.

-Vous avez raison. Je vais me préparer un couchage par terre, dit-elle en prenant le dessus de lit et un oreiller.

Il hocha la tête :

-Oui, c'est plus prudent !

Ils s'endormirent presque tout de suite et le lendemain ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Sam retrouva ses quartiers le cœur léger. Elle avait l'impression d'être partie depuis très longtemps, alors que cela ne faisait que deux jours. Mais quelles journées, un emprisonnement dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens, des coups, et puis ce changement de situation entre elle et Jack. Il allait démissionner pour elle. POUR ELLE ! Sam n'arrivait pas à y croire vraiment. Il y avait déjà eu tellement de choses entre eux, et ce revirement soudain semblait si fragile qu'un rien pouvait peut être le réduire à néant. Elle décida de rester neutre, de ne pas y penser, de se consacrer à son travail. Mais elle savait déjà que ces quelques semaines ou quelques mois seraient très longs.

Sam se rendit à l'infirmerie, elle souffrait des coups qu'elle avait reçus et ne s'était pas beaucoup soignée. Le médecin la trouva en forme malgré tout, et lui prescrivit tout de même deux jours de repos, le temps de reprendre quelques forces.

Jack aussi se reposait. Il avait été pris en charge par le staff médical dès son arrivée. Une radiographie du thorax avait bien confirmé deux côtes cassées. Il lui fallait du repos, mais il ne tenait déjà plus au lit et voulait se lever.

-Mon général ! Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable dit le docteur Brigth

-Franchement docteur, que je sois ici, ou dans mon bureau, quelle différence ? Je ne pars pas sur le terrain !

-Si vous me promettez de revenir au moindre problème…

-C'est entendu docteur, dit O'Neill en se levant.

Sam et Jack ne se rencontrèrent pas pendant les deux jours de repos de la jeune femme. Ils n'allèrent pas au mess en même temps, Jack était souvent dans son bureau et la jeune femme se reposait dans ses quartiers. Elle travailla sur son portable à rédiger des comptes-rendus scientifiques, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais le temps de faire. Elle ne dormit pas très bien pendant ces deux journées et avait hâte de reprendre le travail. Le lendemain briefing à 8 heures. Sam était prête.

Le général était dans son bureau quand SG1 arrivèrent pour le briefing. Il téléphonait et leur fit signe à travers la vitre.

Quand il revint il s'assit à sa place en haut de la table, Sam et Daniel à sa droite et Teal'c à sa gauche.

Il démarra immédiatement le briefing

-Daniel vous avez préparé quelque chose sur P9J654 ?

-Oui, Jack mais avant, est-ce qu'on peut avoir une petite explication sur votre absence ? à vous et à Sam. On a parlé d'arrestation ?

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Jack. Il avait pris son air le plus indifférent et répondit simplement.

-Non, Daniel.

Etonnement du jeune archéologue.

-Non ? Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas d'explications à vous donner, c'est secret défense.

-Ah ! fit Daniel

-Et si vous commenciez Daniel ?

-D'accord Jack.

Daniel se lança dans ses explications habituelles, climat, géologie, population… éventuels Goa'ulds. Tout ce qu'il fallait savoir avant d'aller pour la première fois sur une planète.

-Bien conclut Jack, vous partez dans une heure. Votre mission ne doit pas excéder trois heures. Cela vous laisse suffisamment de temps Daniel, pour les ruines du petit temple près de la porte.

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira d'un grand sourie.

-Merci Jack.

Sam traîna un peu pour ranger ses affaires dans l'espoir que le général O'Neill la retienne, mais en vain. Il était déjà dans son bureau en grande discussion avec Harriman.

Elle sortit d'un pas lourd de la salle de briefing et partit se préparer. Le départ était pour bientôt et elle n'avait pas fini son sac.

Quand elle se présenta à la porte d'embarquement Daniel et Teal'c étaient déjà là prêts au départ. Ce serait sans doute une mission simple, la découverte d'une nouvelle planète. Quelque chose qui aurait exalté Sam il y encore quelque temps. Depuis que c'était elle qui dirigeait, les responsabilités endossées l'empêchaient parfois d'apprécier ce qu'elle faisait. Les dangers étaient innombrables et requerrait toute son attention. Malgré tout leur groupe à trois fonctionnait parfaitement, ils étaient rôdés depuis le temps ! mais O'Neill était une force sur laquelle elle aimait s'appuyer, maintenant c'était elle la force et c'était beaucoup moins amusant.

Le général était là prêt à donner le départ.

Les chevrons s'enclenchaient rythmés par la voix du militaire de la salle de contrôle.

Comme le vortex s'ouvrait, Sam se retourna vers O'Neill et le regarda, attendant un signe, un regard, un petit geste comme il faisait souvent à l'heure du départ.

Il ne fit rien cette fois-ci se contenant de leur souhaiter bonne chance. Sam le cœur serré se détourna et commença à monter la rampe. Arrivée en haut elle laissa passer Daniel et Teal'c et se retournant une dernière fois elle fit un signe de la main, comme un au revoir, il ne répondit pas, mais son regard se fixa sur elle et s'adoucit. Elle se permit un sourire et c'est le cœur plus léger qu'elle franchit à son tour le shapaï.

Durant trois mois, ils enchaînèrent les missions, le travail, les rapports, les congés, les sorties à trois, car Jack ne venait plus. Sam ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il s'était isolé des autres sous prétexte d'un travail intense. C'est vrai qu'il ne quittait guère son bureau, était souvent au téléphone, venait en salle de briefing juste ce qu'il fallait. Autrement dit il l'évitait.

Cela ne surprenait pas Sam, elle s'y attendait, mais c'était dur à supporter. Il se comportait avec elle comme avec une étrangère. Plus de sourires, de regards appuyés, de petite phrases à double sens, pleines de douceur ou d'ironie. Ce flirt léger qu'elle affectionnait et qui lui manquait. Mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de patience, du moins elle l'espérait.

Le soir dans la solitude de ses quartiers, elle sortait de dessous son oreiller le vieux tee-shirt de Jack. C'était la seule chose à lui qu'elle possédait, mais elle aimait le toucher, enfouir son visage dans le tissu, retrouvant la légère odeur de l'after-shave qu'il utilisait. Pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait avoué, mais ce morceau de tissu l'aidait à patienter.

Un matin du mois d'avril, ils avaient été convoqués pour un briefing d'urgence. Sam était dans son labo, Teal'c et Daniel encore au mess, quand la voix du haut parleur avait interrompu leurs activités.

-SG1 est demandé en salle de briefing immédiatement. SG1 est demandé….

Dans la salle Jack les attendait. Il était en civil, vêtu d'un jean foncé, et d'un tee-shirt noir. Sam remarqua tout de suite le changement de tenue, son cœur s'emballa, et elle s'assit à sa place tout en s'efforçant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Ne pas se réjouir trop vite. Il pouvait y avoir tout un tas de raison à ce changement de vêtements.

-J'ai pris une décision importante concernant ma carrière dit Jack ,j'ai démissionné.

Les mots mirent un certain temps à arriver jusqu'à Sam. Il avait démissionné !

Cependant Jack ne la regardait pas particulièrement, il fixait un point devant lui.

-Démissionné ! dit Daniel qui réagit le premier.

-Nous allons avoir un autre chef au SGC ? demanda Teal'c.

Sam dévorait Jack des yeux mais ne disait toujours rien.

-En fait je n'en sais rien, ma démission de l'armée a été acceptée. Je pense qu'ils préfèreront un militaire comme commandant. Mais en attendant je reste, car je n'ai reçu aucune instruction.

-J'espère que vous allez rester O'Neill, vous nous manqueriez dit Teal'c.

-Moi aussi j'espère dit Daniel, en se retournant vers Sam comme pour avoir son approbation à elle aussi.

Elle se contenta d'incliner la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tout ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Jack allait sûrement quitter le SGC, il était en train de les préparer à son départ. S'il part, je pars aussi pensa t-elle.

Il lui fit signe de venir dans son bureau. Les jambes tremblantes et le cœur battant d'excitation elle le suivit.

-Asseyez-vous Carter dit-il. Lui-même se mit derrière son bureau et posant les mains sur la table il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Carter, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais ce ne fut pas simple.

-Ils ne voulaient pas vous lâcher dit-elle en souriant

-Il y a un peu de ça répliqua t-il. En fait l'Etat Major voulait me faire quitter le SGC et ma démission a chamboulé tous leurs plans.

-Il vous proposait un autre poste ?

-Oui et c'était une promotion, mais du fait de ma démission cela a tout remis en cause . On m'a donné trois mois pour réfléchir. C'est pour cela que je ne pouvais rien faire. Il fallait que ma conduite et la votre soient irréprochables. Vous savez que la fameuse photo a fait plus de dégâts qu'on ne pouvait le penser au départ.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, tout est de ma faute dit Sam.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi !

-Si je ne m'étais pas effondrée ce soir là chez vous…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase le regard d'O'Neill l'en empêcha.

-Vous avez fini là ? Si ce n'avait pas été ce soir là, cela aurait été une autre fois. De toute façon, il aurait cherché à me faire chanter, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Il voulait de l'argent ?

-Non pas d'argent, juste se venger. me démolir. Maintenant Carter, je suis beaucoup plus libre de mes mouvements, mais je ne sais pas si ça va mener quelque part.

Le cœur de Sam menaça de s'arrêter, il reculait ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Mais… vous avez démissionné !

-Oui, mais franchement Carter, maintenant que vous connaissez mon passé, on a pas grand-chose en commun. Je suis un vieux bonhomme aigri, vous méritez beaucoup mieux que cela.

-C'est à mon tour de vous dire d'arrêter vos bêtises. Excusez moi, monsieur, mais je sais parfaitement ce que je veux, cela fait huit ans que je vous veux ! huit ans qu'un règlement nous entrave, et maintenant que nous sommes libérés, vous reculez !

Elle s'était levée et rapprochée de lui. Elle le touchait presque et pouvait sentir les effluves de son eau de toilette. Elle le prit par la main et le força à se mettre debout.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites Carter ? dit-il avec un sourire.

-Ce que je fais ? mais ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, dit-elle en approchant son visage du sien.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque et une force mystérieuse les fit se rapprocher. Ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas, elle posa sa bouche sur ses lèvres et lui fit perdre la tête par ce doux contact. Il s'enflamma aussitôt et oublia tous ses doutes. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et leur baiser se fit plus fort, plus sensuel, plus intense. Ils y mirent tout leur amour. Les derniers doutes tombèrent, et ils se laissèrent aller à leur passion qui les consumait depuis de longues années.

Enfin !

-Et maintenant quel est le programme, Jack ? dit Sam en savourant le fait de prononcer pour la première fois le prénom interdit.

-Que dirais-tu d'un petit séjour dans le Minnesota ? et auparavant on pourrait passer par Chicago, j'aimerais bien embrasser Madame Naymith et la remercier.

-C'est un excellent programme Jack, mais nous avons autre chose à faire, pour le moment ? non ?

-Quoi ?

-Ça dit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau….

FIN

21


End file.
